Love Like Winter
by AnGeLs and DaEmOns
Summary: ***Sequel to Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep*** Things were going so well for China and Nathan, weren't they? A beautiful family, good friends, etc, but life has a habit of throwing curve balls. Can they learn to swerve together or will they "strike out"?
1. Love Like Winter

__**Welp guys, I'm back! :D As requested, here's the first chapter! Let me know what ya think, yeah? :) Love you all! xx**

_Warn your warmth to turn away __Here it's December every day_

_Press your lips to the sculptures and surely you'll stay_

_Love like winter _

_For of sugar and ice I am made, I am made_

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood I met my love before I was born_

_He wanted love, I taste of blood_

_He bit my lip and drank my warmth from years before_

_From years before_

_She exhales vanilla lace I barely dreamt her, yesterday, yesterday_

_Read the lines of the mirror through the lipstick trace"Por siempre"_

_She said, "It seems you're somewhere far away" to his face_

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood __I met my love before I was born_

_She wanted love, I taste of blood_

_She bit my lip and drank my warmth from years before _

_From years before_

_Love like winter, oh oh, oh oh_

_Love like winter, winter, three four_

_It's in the blood, it's in the bloo__d I met my love before I was born_

_He wanted love, I taste of bloo_

_dHe bit my lip and drank my warmth from years before_

_From years before_

_June 5__th__ 2014 (China's 19 and Nathan's 21) _

_Dear Diary, things aren't going so well. If I'm honest, things are down right shitty. I've been under so much stress with raising Reagan and Charles while trying to get in my pieces to the publisher on time. Yeah a local publisher took interest in the book I was writing and offered to publish me. Nathan's usually never home and the house is honestly a mess. I'm happy the band is doing so well, but something's up. He's been so distant, cold. He barely talks to me, or interacts with the kids. Hell, we haven't even had sex since last month while we went back to my hometown for my best friend, Autumn's, wedding. Last weekend things got outta hand. I waited up until four-thirty in the morning for him to come home. Of course he was drunk and I'd had my fair share of beers from the fridge. Words were said, and feelings hurt. It's after midnight now, and Nath's still not home. Is he cheating on me? Am I not good enough for him anymore? Has he finally gotten tired of the children and me?_

Just then the front door opened and shut. Nathan grunted before grabbing a beer from the fridge and plopped down on the sofa.

I rose from where I was and went to him. He seemed tense so I sat behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"How was work babe?" I asked. He answered with silence.

"The kids were really good for Sara. She's a natural with them." I continued.

"I'm going to bed." He muttered suddenly.

"Nathan, please talk to me. Something's bothering you, I know it. Please don't shut me out." I said, pleading. He didn't even look at me.

"Let go." He said, jerking his arm away from me.

"Nathan! Fucking look at me!" I said, raising my voice. My patience was wearing thin.

He finally cast his eyes on me. An emotion, I couldn't quite pick out, was present in them.

"Nathan, I've had enough. You don't come home till late, don't even attempt to interact with the children, and when you do have free time you go and hang at the bars, drooling over those fucking sluts!"

Anger blazed in his eyes.

"I know I'm not the best to look at. Shit, I've had two kids and I look like hell, but still, you have a FAMILY. I'm tired of being their mom and dad and I'm tired of keeping them from you when you're drunk!"

A moment passed. "You wanna know the real reason I never come home, huh? It's this! It's everything! When I come home I want to be able to put my feet up and rest! And those whores? At least they're not always hounding me to clean house or watch the kids!"

Tears brimmed my eyes.

"You wanna know something else? Her name's Kristy and she works at the studio. Doesn't even care if I got a girl and some kids. Fuck's real good too!"

That sentence broke me. The tears I'd been holding back started falling.

He seemed to realize what he'd said. "China, no. Please, please don't cry, love." He actually made an attempt to come towards me. I placed my hand in front of him. I was seeing red.

"I gave you everything Nathan! Everything! I lost my virginity to you; I carried YOUR damn kids! And for what?! For you to blatantly admit you cheated on me?"

"China—please it—it was a mistake! A stupid mistake!"

"I'm not fucking stupid. You cheated, that was a choice. You didn't 'accidentally trip and fall into what's-her-face's vagina!"

"Please, China—."

"No, you listen, Nathan. I'm done. I'm fucking done with your ass." I said as I went to grab my duffle bag.

"C'mon what're you doing?" He asked, following me.

"What's it look like? I said I was done. The kids and me are leaving tonight. We'll be out of your life now."

"I didn't mean it, China, I was just—stressed!"

"Stressed? Fucking stressed over what? How you were gonna talk the next girl into bed?"

"C'mon look! I told her to fuck off, okay! I told her I was happy with you! How d'ya think I got these?" He said, pointing to a few faded scratch marks on his neck.

"Having those doesn't mean a thing, Nathan." I said, still extremely upset.

"It's gotta count for something." He said quietly, grasping my hand. He was too close. I could smell his cologne. I could feel his breath across my cheek. His hand was warm. I closed my eyes and pulled away.

"You getting those show me, you got what you deserved."

"Please—don't leave me. I love you, China."

"I'm going, and taking the children, Nathan. I might forgive you one day. Maybe. Right now, I've got to clear my head. I need some space."

I grabbed the children up and dressed them before placing them in their carriers. I gathered my bags and made sure I had everything else before making my way to the door. I looked at Nath who looked shell-shocked.

"I hope we can work things out Nathan." I said quietly, before walking out of our flat…

Tom's POV

"You want anything while I'm up?" Kelsey asked me. I smiled at her.

"Nah, I like the view just fine from here." That earned a slight smack on my arm from my girlfriend.

"I'm serious, Tom!"

"I'm being serious too! It's not my fault you look so damn hot all the time." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

She laughed and tried wriggling away from me.

"Oh no you don't, I said, picking her up and setting her on the counter."

Just then the doorbell rang. I swore, and Kels looked at me, slightly worried.

"Tom, who'd be knocking at this hour?"

"Just stay quiet. I'll check." I told her as I made my way to the door.

I opened it, slightly shocked by who I was seeing.

China was standing there, tears in her eyes, and her kids in their carriers. Nathan was nowhere to be found.

"Hi, Tom. Is—is it a bad time?" She asked, timidly.


	2. Cold

**Hay guys! Sorry for the long anticipated wait, but here's the second chapter! :D Be an angel and leave me a review yeah? ;D Love ya loads! xx**

_Looking back at me I see that _  
_I never really got it right _  
_I never stopped to think of you, _  
_I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win _  
_You are the antidote that gets me by, _  
_Something strong like a drug that gets me high _

_What I really meant to say _  
_Is I'm sorry for the way I am _  
_I never meant to be so cold _  
_Never meant to be so _

_Cold to you, I'm sorry about all the lies, _  
_Maybe in a different light, _  
_You can see me stand on my own again _  
_Cause now I can see _  
_You are the antidote that got me by, _  
_Something strong like a drug that got me high_

_What I really meant to say _  
_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_  
_I never meant to be so cold _  
_Never meant to be so cold _

_I never meant to be, so cold _

_I never really wanted you to see _  
_The screwed-up side of me _  
_That I keep locked inside of me so deep, _  
_It always seems to get to me _  
_I never really wanted you to go _  
_So many things you should have known _  
_I guess for me there's just no hope; _  
_I never meant to be so cold _

_What I really meant to say_  
_Is I'm sorry for the way I am (Is I'm sorry for the way)_  
_I never meant to be so cold _  
_Never meant to be so cold_

China' POV

I didn't know where else to turn other than to go to Tom's flat. It was rude, but I couldn't be in the same house as Nathan at the moment. I told both of them what had happened and offered to leave, but they wouldn't have any of that.

"You're not leaving, China. You and the kids can stay in the guest bedroom." Kelsey said, grabbing my hand. I gave her a weak smile and hugged her.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill the bastard." Tom said menacingly. He was literally shaking.

"No, you're not, Tom. You're gonna keep quiet about all this, till I figure my shit out." I told him quietly.

"How can you be so calm about it, China? He broke your heart?!" Tom asked, lighting a smoke.

"You don't think I already fucking know it? I just don't want to get anything started until I've calmed down. Karma's gonna fuck him up good."

I took a drag from Tom's cigarette and looked at my "brother" and his girlfriend.

"Anyways, it's late so I'm going to go to bed."

Kelsey grabbed Charles' carrier and I stood up to carry Reagan. Tom placed his hand on my shoulder and spun me around so he could hug me.

"I just don't wanna see you hurting, China." He said quietly.

I hugged him back and followed Kelsey to the spare room, thanking her for her and Tom's kindness.

"If you need anything, we'll be right down the hall, okay." She said, hugging me.

I hugged her back and thanked her again.

I redressed the kids in their nightclothes and laid them in their carriers. Tomorrow I'd have to go into town to find two collapsible cribs for them to sleep in, but for now, the carriers would have to work.

I stripped down and put on a hoodie and some basketball shorts. I could vaguely smell Nathan's cologne on them. Fresh tears brimmed my eyes. I may have just lost the man I gave everything to…

***Time Lapse: three weeks (June 26, 2014)***

_Dear Diary, the kids and me have been staying with Tom and Kelsey for about three weeks. Thankfully the paparazzi haven't picked up that Nath and I broke up. Actually, Tom and the rest of the lads are giving Nath enough hell to make up for it. Jay's apparently staying with Nathan since his flat's been flooded, thanks to all this rainy weather and last night I got some much-needed good news. Audrey and Sena are flying over in the morning and will be staying for a month. It'll be good to see her and catch up on what's going on back home. Nathan's made a few attempts to contact me, but I've been ignoring him. I'll have to face him eventually, but not right now. My heart was still tender from being hurt by him. I just need time…_

I walked out of the spare bedroom, Reagan on my hip, and realized the house was quiet, too quiet. I walked into the kitchen, calling out Kels' name, but all I got was silence, and a note on the fridge.

_"Had to run a few errands. Can you take Tom his phone? I appreciate it xx"_

I sighed and picked up the phone, I presumed was Tom's, and went back to the bedroom, cursing Kelsey. Taking Tom his phone meant possibly running into Nathan. God help me, I don't wanna go to jail for killing that boy.

Jay's POV

We'd just finished going through a new track and were sitting down for lunch. I just ordered water and a salad since I was still feeling hammered from last night. It felt weird thinking this, but I honestly didn't want to see another club for about a month. Nathan had been dragging me out to every club between here and Nottingham every night for the past three weeks. He was so tore up over the situation between him and China he felt compelled to drown his sorrows out by going to the clubs. Quite frankly, I was ready to slap him till he passed out. Instead of going to China and talking to her, I'd get stuck being his babysitter while he got shitfaced drunk, crying over her. I believe every one of us have laid into him over cheating on her. Hell, even Nareesha called all the way from New York and blessed his arse out. Out of the whole lot, Tom's been giving him the worst hell. He's tried to get Nathan to come to his house and talk to China but he just won't. Bloody hell both she and him are so damn stubborn!

Just then the door opened. Jayne walked in, and in behind her was that familiar head of red hair I'd grown to love as a sister.

"Hay guys." She said timidly. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug, picking her up in the process.

"Jay, you put me down! I'll drop Tom's phone!" she shouted at me. I laughed as she grew madder at me and placed her back on the ground.

"Tom, heads up!" She acted like she'd throw his phone, causing him to have a mini heart attack.

He hugged and thanked her before he texted, probably Kelsey, back.

China said hi to the other lads, but stopped a few feet in front of Nathan.

"Hi, Nath. It's good to see you." She said in a cold voice, looking at the ground. Nath started rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he stuttered a reply.

I wanted to throw up, the sexual tension between the two was too much. God, why couldn't they just work things out?

"God, just kiss and make up already?!" Seev said, voicing our thoughts. China and Nath both blushed furiously.

"It's not that easy, Siva." China said, looking at him.

"Actually it is. You two are just too stubborn for your own good."

"Ya know, what they need is some time alone. I say they go on a date." Max interrupted.

"That's brilliant! Jay, can you have Nathan ready on Saturday? Kels and I will make sure China's ready." Tom jeered.

Now that I thought about it, a date would be good for them.

"No, I'm not going on a date." China shot back.

"Yes, you are. Don't bother denying it. We'll watch the kids while you two love birds have fun." Tom replied.

China sighed, exasperated and walked to the door.

"Catch you guys later! Tom, I'll see you at the house." She called over her shoulder, before disappearing from sight.

If only Nathan knew how lucky he was to have a girl like her….


	3. Friend Or Foe?

**Hay guys! Sorry for the long ass wait! D; Don't hate me! Anyways, here's another chapter! :D Hope you enjoy!**

_Is it too late_  
_Nothing to salvage_  
_You look away_  
_Clear all the damage_

_The meaning to_  
_All words of love_  
_Has disappeared_  
_We used to love one another_  
_Give to each other_  
_Lie under covers so,_  
_Are you friend or foe_

_Love one another_  
_Live for each other_  
_So, are you friend or foe_  
_Cause I used to know_

_The promises_  
_Hollow concessions_  
_And innocent show of affection_  
_I touch your hand_  
_A hologram_  
_Are you still there_  
_We used to love one another_  
_Give to each other_  
_Lie under covers so,_  
_Are you friend or foe_

_Love one another_  
_Live for each other_  
_So, are you friend or foe_  
_Cause I used to know_  
_Is it too late_  
_Nothing to salvage_  
_You look away_  
_Clear all the damage_  
_The meaning to_  
_All words of love_  
_Has disappeared_  
_We used to love one another_  
_Give to each other_  
_Lie under covers so,_  
_Are you friend or foe_

_Love one another_  
_Live for each other_  
_So, are you friend or foe_  
_Cause I used to know_

***Time Lapse: Saturday***

China's POV

"Stop squirming, China. I'm almost finished." Kelsey commented while fixing my hair. I couldn't help it though. I was nervous as hell about this date with Nathan. Kelsey finally finished curling my hair and I stole a glance at myself in the mirror. If I had to admit it, I looked pretty damn good. A small body wrapped itself around my legs, smiling up at me.

"You're so pretty China!" Squealed Sena.

I smiled and picked her up, holding her close. Yeah, Audrey and Sena had shown up a few days ago for their month long stay. Thankfully they were staying at a hotel not too far away. Tom and Kels' flat was a tad too small for everyone at the moment. Audrey couldn't believe Nath and I had broken up, but was gun-ho for helping everyone else get us back together. Honestly, I don't think it could happen. He seemed just fine without the children and me.

Just then, we all heard the front door open and shut, followed by Tom's familiar voice. Kels hugged her boyfriend and kissed him sweetly before pointing to her 'masterpiece' (me). Tom smiled and hugged me.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

I sighed. "Looks like I've got no choice. Just let me grab my wallet."

We traveled to the train station, and Tom led me to one of the benches.

"Tom what're we doing here?" I asked, slightly puzzled.

"None of us really knew what you or Nath would want to do, so we just set up the date here so you could go wherever you wanted to."

"And you had to come here with me?" I ask, placing a hand on my hip.

He chuckled, lighting a cigarette up. "Had to make sure you wouldn't bail. Jay's bringing Nathan."

I sighed and took a seat beside Tom. Might as well rest my feet while I waited for the torture to begin.

It wasn't long before Jay showed up, with Baby Nath in tow. I looked at my (ex) boyfriend who was wearing a navy blue button up shirt, black jeans, and a gray hoodie. God, why'd he have to look so good? I was supposed to hate his cheating ass!

Jay smiled at us and gave me a hug. "Don't kill the boy okay? We need him back in one piece.

I chuckled. "No promises Bird."

He laughed and looked to Tom. They flashed us, deviant smiles and walked off. Damn those boys to fucking hell!

I looked to Nathan. He honestly looked really uncomfortable, but he knew better than to make me start conversation.

"Just so you know, I didn't plan any of this. Jay threatened me within inches of my life."

I laughed darkly and looked at my phone. "Kels threatened to take away my coffee and Nutella if I didn't show up."

"God you and that rubbish drink!" he exclaimed without thinking.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, causing a small smile to form on my lips. Wait, I'm supposed to be pissed at him.

We looked at each other, awkwardly for a bit. It felt like I was on my first date with him, so self-conscious, fearful.

"Well, d'ya wanna go get something to eat or…?" I asked, feeling my tummy rumble.

He put his phone away and nodded. "Sounds bout right. I know this place not far from here. C'mon."

I walked with him about two blocks to this quiet Italian restaurant. It idly reminded me of mine and Nath's first "date" over two years ago back home.

As Nathan and I talked more, it became easier to be in the same room with him. I had to fight the urge to touch him whenever he cast me that adorable smile. We weren't a couple any more. I had to accept that.

"That was excellent! Really good!" Nathan commented on the spaghetti he'd just finished. I'd eaten most of mine, but couldn't finish it all.

"It was. It was really great." I said, smiling.

He glanced down at his watch and looked back up at me. "Hay we've got some time. Would you want to see a movie?"

I bit my lip, nervously. Should I?

"Erm, what's playing?" I asked. Yeah, that'd buy me some time.

"I'm not sure. Guess we'll find out, yeah?"

Shit. "Erm, sure. Guess we'll find out." I said, taking his hand as he offered it to me.

We arrived at the cinema right at nine pm and looked at the films playing. There was only one I was interested in seeing, but I decided to keep my mouth shut and let Nath pick the movie.

"Can I help you?" asked the ticket lady as we approached the window.

"Erm, yeah. Two tickets for Texas Chainsaw 3D please." Nath said, glancing at me and smirking as I opened my mouth slightly. That was the film I'd wanted to see.

"You know me too well, Sykes." I said as I took my ticket from him.

"Should know my girl well enough. Looks like a good movie anyways."

That phrase caught me off guard; like it did the first time he called me his "girlfriend".

"Nathan, I'm not your girl anymore. You lost that right the day you cheated on me. We're not together."

"Shit, China I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Just—can we just go watch the movie, as friends? I swear, I'm not gonna pressure you into anything." He said, looking apologetic.

I couldn't help but smirk a bit at his discomfort. "Calm your tits Nath." I said, before giggling a bit. "C'mon, let's go. The movie's about to start."


	4. The Promise

_It's haunting_  
_This hold that you have over me_  
_I grow so weak_

_I see you_  
_And everything around you fades_  
_And I can't speak_

_But you can never know what it is you do to me_

_I can't take what you're doing to me_  
_I cant take it [x2]_

_No matter what I say or what I do_  
_I know how this will end_  
_So I'm turning away now before we begin_

_And now matter what you say or what you do_  
_I know how this will end_  
_So I'm turning away now_

_I'm dangerous for you [x2]_

_You touch me_  
_And I can barely make a move_  
_And I can't breathe_

_You can never know what it is you do to me_

_I can't take what you're doing to me_

_I can't take it [x2]_

_No matter what I say or what I do_  
_I know how this will end_  
_So I'm turning away now before we begin_

_And no matter what you say or what you do_  
_I know how this will end_  
_So I'm turning away now_

_I'm dangerous_

_The only promise I can make you_  
_Is that my promises are lies_  
_The only promise I could make you_  
_Is that my promises are lies_

_No matter what I say or what I do_  
_I know how this will end_  
_So I'm turning away now before we begin_

_And no matter what you say or what you do_  
_I know how this will end_  
_So I'm turning away now_

_I'm dangerous for you [x6]_

_I'm dangerous, I'm dangerous for you_

_My promise is I will hurt you [x4]_

We found our seats with ease and waited for the movie to start. As the lights dimmed and the previews played on, I could feel Nathan's eyes on me. My face began heating up and I tried my best to ignore him.

The film officially started and about ten minutes into it, I was jumping like crazy. I'd never told anyone this, but I had a fear of chainsaws ever since my crazy ass friend took me to a haunted house and I was thrown in front of guy with a chainsaw. The blade came about an inch from my face. I know it wouldn't have hurt me, but still, I'd been scared of them ever since.

I didn't realize it until I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand, that I had been holding Nathan's hand. He looked at me and I blushed.

"Sorry." I mouthed, but he didn't let my hand go. He held it reassuringly and smiled.

Just then, Leather Face came out, bearing his chainsaw, and hacking some poor girl to death.

I turned my head as blood, and gore popped out, thanks to the 3D effects.

Nathan wrapped an arm around me.

"Shh, it's okay. Just remember it's not real." He cooed softly in my ear.

I nodded and attempted to finish watching the movie with Nathan holding me. This made me miss having him holding me at night. I missed his scent. I missed his warmth. Could we actually work things out?

As the movie ended, we collected our things and walked outside to hail a cab. Nathan's hands gripped my waist gently, keeping me safe and warm.

Finally a cab stopped and we hopped in, giving him directions to the flat Nathan and I used to share.

Once we got there, Nath paid the man and Nathan pulled me out of the vehicle with him.

"Nath what're you doing?" I asked. "I've got to get back to Kels and the kids."

"Oh c'mon. It's late. Figured you want a cuppa before you left." He said, unlocking our flat.

"Nath you know I don't drink that shit."

"I know. You left your coffee maker here, remember?" He teased.

I smiled and sighed. "Alright, just a cup then I'll call Tom to pick me up."

We walked into the flat. Surprisingly, it wasn't as messy as I figured it'd be. Having two guys living here, I was expecting a huge ass mess.

Nathan fired up the coffee and tea makers and turned on the TV. This time, the movie Love Actually came on. I guess I could handle a soppy romance. Nath really liked it, if I remembered right.

Nathan brought me my cup of coffee, just the way I like it; straight black, as he sat down with me on the couch. We made small talk as the movie played on, but the warm building, the warm liquid, and being on a comfortable couch was having an effect on me. Before long, I felt my lids droop and I slipped off into unconsciousness. So much for calling Tom up and having him pick me up.

* * *

I awoke to someone opening and shutting a door. I bolted up, seeing a small, blonde haired girl come walking in, attempting to be quiet. I realized I'd fallen asleep on the couch with Nathan, and tried my best to remove his hand from my waist without waking him up. I grabbed my phone, ready to call the cops if I needed to.

"Dammit, where is it?" I heard the blonde whisper as she rummaged around for something on the table. She sniffled a bit and choked on a sob. Sara?

"Sara? Is that you?" I asked cautiously.

The girl spun around to face me, clearly frightened. Yep, it was Sara.

"China-I-I'm s—sorry. I've just—."

"Sara what the hell?! I've been worried sick about you. You haven't returned any of my calls or texts. I never know when you're home."

"I'm—I'm sorry, I lost my phone, and—and I—."

I stopped listening to her, and took in her appearance. She was a bit thinner now, and she had a light bruise on her neck. Her chopped blonde hair hid most of it, but I could tell it was still there.

"Sara is he hurting you again?" I asked, interrupting her stuttered apologies.

She blushed and cast her eyes downward.

"Sara, you need to leave Jack. Your relationship with him is not healthy."

She laughed bitterly. "I honestly wish I could. He wants to get married soon, before I get too ugly for him."

"Please tell me you're joking." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes. It was too damn early to be dealing with this.

"I wish. He wants a December wedding." She looked at me, a broken smile, hiding so much pain.

We both heard a moan from the doorway and spun around to see Jay.

"Morning Jay." I said in huff.

"Morning. You stay over with Nathan?" He asked.

"Jay, I'm not exactly in the mood to talk about it." I said. My main priority right now was helping my friend and getting back to my kids.

"Well, you stayed over so it must've not been too terrible." He joked, shaking off my slight irritance.

"Morning Sara. How are you? Haven't seen ya in ages." Jay said, smiling warmly.

Sara looked down then briefly met his eyes. "I'm fine I guess. I see you still haven't quit partying."

He chuckled at her remark. "How can you tell?"

"I can smell your hangover a mile away and your eyes are bloodshot." She said.

A flash of something filled her eyes. It was like someone breathed new life in her. She looked actually alive, not just existing.

"Come here you. I want my midget hug!" He said, crossing the room and hugging her close to him, picking her up and setting her back on the ground.

Like me, Sara was short. She was just a little taller than I was and a little skinnier. I returned to the coffee maker and looked back at my friends. Realization hit me. Jay and her would actually be a very cute couple. He'd never hurt her like that bastard, and he'd never force her to do what she does for a living. But that wasn't my place. For all I know, they could just like each other as friends.

Just then I heard something fall, something heavy followed by a good bit of swearing. Yep, Nathan was up now.

On cue Nathan walked into the kitchen and looked at me. His frowning face upturned into a smile. He really did look good, and I felt my knees buckle slightly as he gave me his crooked grin. I looked away and thought things through. I wasn't going to lie. Last night was amazing. I hadn't felt so happy and I hadn't had a good night sleep like that since Nathan and I broke up. It felt good to be back with him. But the question remained. Was I willing to give him my heart again? He already broke it once. I'd been burned and I was careful to guard my heart. But my daddy always told me to give people second chances. Could I handle it? What if I got burned again? I stole another glance at him as he came over to where I was and made himself a cup of tea. He tasted the beverage and looked at me. I blushed and looked down. His warm fingers trailed down my cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as he continued staring at me. I sucked in a breath. Damn this boys' effect on me.

"Nath, can I have a word with you? In private?" I asked. He nodded and I took his hand, leading him to our bedroom.


	5. Kiss And Make Up

Sara's POV

China led Nathan by the hand to their bedroom and locked the door. This just left Jay, awkwardly standing there in the kitchen and me, fumbling with my phone.

"So, erm how's work? Are you still working at the deli?" Jay asked, breaking the silence. I bit my lip to keep from scoffing or rolling my eyes. I wished I were still working there, not the horrible job I was doing now.

"Um, yeah actually, it's great. Really busy." I lied.

"That's great. Might have to stop buy and see ya sometime." He smiled warmly at me.

I felt a smile tug at the edges of my mouth, but it was interrupted by the sound of "Swing" by Savage coming from, what I only assumed was China's phone. I smirked at my friend's unusual choice in music and ran to the couch to answer it.

"Hello?" I breathed out, walking back towards the kitchen.

I frowned in confusion, and tried to ignore the fact that Jay was staring at me.

"Hello?" I repeated. This time, I was answered, by only slow, rhythmic breathing.

"Hello? Who's this?" Third time's the charm, right? I guess not. After about another ten seconds of psychotic breathing, I let out a huge sigh and hung up.

Jay opened his mouth to speak, but we both heard the bedroom door open up.

"Was that my phone?" China asked, looking at me. I nodded and handed her phone back to her.

"Well, who was it?"

"Don't really know. I answered it, but no one would talk, so I just hung up."

"Wait, did you hear something, something like breathing? Like someone being on a respirator type breathing?" China asked intently.

"Yeah, why? Was I not supposed to answer it?" I asked, picking at my nails.

"No, it's just…forget it. It's nothing." She said, scrolling through her phone.

"What's wrong, babe?" Nathan asked, placing his hands on her forearms. Oh, looks like someone's made up. Definitely going to have to ask China the dirty details later…

"It's nothing. Just, it's not the first time this happened, and I'm getting tired of it." She said, pulling up her call log and showing us a "restricted number".

"This number's called me at least a dozen or more times in the past two weeks. It's so weird."

"Does the person say anything?" Jay finally spoke up.

China shook her head. "No, that's just it. It's always the same thing. Breathing then they hang up. I don't know why it's got me so freaked out."

Nathan rubbed her arms and kissed her hair. Okay I was definitely out of the loop. Last time I heard from China, she hated Nath's guts…Not that I blamed her.

"Just a prank caller or a freak fan trying to scare you." Nathan reassured her. She sighed and put her phone away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said, smiling for Jay and me while rubbing Nathan's arm.

Jay's phone began going off and he looked down at it.

"Nath, Jayne's texting us to meet her at the studio. I told her we'd be on our way."

Nath pulled away from China. "A'ight. Let me get dressed and we'll be on our way."

Once Nathan was ready (which took about a good fifteen minutes for that boy to be ready), Jay and he said their goodbyes.

"Oi, short stuff, I'm not leaving without a hug." Jay chuckled, holding his arms out for me.

I smiled and walked over to him. Immediately he enveloped me in a massive hug, my face being smashed into his chest. He smelled nice, like crisp mints and cinnamon.

We stayed like that a bit longer than we should, until Nathan coughed and motioned that it was time for them to go.

"Bye Sara." Jay said, smiling.

"Bye, Jay" I said, slightly breathless. His eyes were really gorgeous.

As the boys left, I looked at China. She smirked at me, seeming to know something I didn't.

"C'mon. Let me find a clean shirt and we're going out." She said, running to the bedroom. I sighed, knowing I wasn't getting out of going with her. Once her mind was made up, it was made up.

China's POV

After the boys left, I rummaged through some drawers in mine and Nathan's room, searching for a top to wear.

"Fuck this shit." I swore, not having any luck finding a top.

I searched Nathan's drawers and found a black wife beater that should fit me fairly well. I quickly changed and combed through my hair with my fingers before reappearing to Sara.

"Come on. Let's go into town." I told her, grabbing her hand.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened in the bedroom?" Sara asked, sipping her coffee.

I blushed and squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. I looked around the crowded Starbucks, making sure no one else was listening in.

"Well, Nath and I are back together…"

"Why am I sensing a "but"?"

"But, we haven't kissed or anything yet."

"Well, you're going to aren't you? I mean you wanna be back with him right?"

"Yeah…when we were in the room, we were this close to kissing." I smiled at the memory.

"What stopped you?"

"The phone ringing."

"Damn…"

I fell back in my chair and sipped on my mocha.

"So, it seems Bird's smitten with you." I teased.

She blushed furiously. And it seemed she was smitten as well.


	6. Double Dates, First Kisses, and Sex

***Time Lapse: A Week***

China's POV

Nathan smiled at me as we took our seats at the non-crowded restaurant. Tonight Jay, Nath, Sara, and I were all out on a sort of double date. So far we were having a lovely time.

I glanced over at Sara. She smiled up at Jay shyly, but there was something different in her now. She'd changed since she'd moved in with us. Oh yeah, I'd moved back home and Jay's flat was repaired. He moved back into his place a few days ago, leaving our couch free again. I practically forced Sara to accept our offer. She needed some space from that life-sucking leech of a boyfriend. Since moving in with Nathan, and me she'd been smiling more and seeming to get rather cozy with a certain bird. I wished they'd hurry up and get together!

* * *

As the night wore on, more drinks were consumed. After about three beers and a shot of tequila, I grabbed Nathan's arm.

"Nath, I'm tired. Can we go home?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Alright love."

He told Jay and Sara we were leaving and proceeded to hail a cab.

I walked inside and kicked my heels off, thankful that Audrey took the twins for the night. I went to the bedroom and began to strip, but struggled with the zipper and clasp of my dress.

"Ugh, fuck me!" I whispered harshly.

"Gladly." Whispered a seductive voice behind me.

Nathan fumbled with the clasp and zipper, but succeeded in undoing them. I allowed my dress to fall, not looking at him. His arms wrapped around my bare torso, pulling me close to him. I could feel the heat from his skin. He felt so nice. He rested his chin against my cheek, tickling me with that sexy patch of scruff.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered. I blushed.

"Did. My dress and make up are gone now. I don't even have any clothes on."

"Nope, you always look beautiful to me." His arms trailed down to my waist and spun me around.

Before I could process what was happening, Nathan's lips claimed mine. Something clicked in me. Without hesitation, I grasped Nathan's neck, pulling him closer to me. He groaned and sucked on my lip. I nearly went weak in the knees because of it. Damn Sykes and his seduction abilities! He pulled away from the kiss for a moment.

"Jump!" He whispered, grabbing my ass. I did so, wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt his hot breath against my collarbone. He was rock hard beneath me, aching to be free of the restraining boxers and inside me. I shivered; knowing how much pleasure this boy could bring to me.

* * *

Sara's POV the next morning

I opened my eyes slowly, enjoying the feeling of Jay stroking my back. Jack was never this gentle. I smiled a bit as I face the curly-haired pop star.

"Morning." I croaked with sleep. He smiled.

"Morning. D'ya sleep well?"

I nodded and curled up closer to him. His arms went around me lovingly. I never felt this way with Jack. After sex, Jack always made me go sleep on the couch because I snored too much. He was never this affectionate either. He always said it was gay. But I liked it. I liked being held like this. I couldn't help but remember last night. How gentle Jay had been to me, how loving he'd been amazed me.

"Are you alright, Sara?" Jay asked. I nodded and smiled a genuine smile.

"Of course. Last night was amazing." I said, being dead honest. He smiled and kissed me. The spark I felt last night was still there. I had real feelings for Jay. Shit, but I was still with Jack. Jack! Oh man he was going to be angry at me for not coming home in almost a week! Shit. Shit. Shit.

* * *

After a, erm, eventful shower with Jay, I managed to get my clothes on and gather my things.

" Um, Sara, where are we?"

"What do you mean Jay?" I knew what he meant though.

"Us. I know you've got Jack, but…."

"Last night wasn't a mistake Jay. I-I-I have feelings for you. I just need time to think things over." I admitted.

Surprisingly, Jay wasn't upset or mad. He walked over to me, using his finger to tilt my face up.

"Whatever you decide on, I still want you in my life."

I nodded. "Of course, Jay."

He then leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't like our other kisses. It was sweet, mournful even. It almost brought tears to my eyes.

"I'll be in touch, yeah?" I said, trying to break the tension.

I wasn't prepared to go back to Jack, but at the same time I wanted to. He was the only relationship I knew. He was comfortable. A relationship with Jay honestly scared me, but I was drawn to him. He was kind, sweet, treated me like I meant something to him, and he was so genuine. Jack may be an angel sometimes, but when he's drunk (which is usually 90% of the time) he's a complete ass. But he was all I have. Or was he?

* * *

I walked to China's flat and knocked on the door. On the way over I made up my mind. I needed to be back with Jack. He was my mom's best friend's son. No one else would look after him. Maybe in time, things would get better.

I told China all this, but she wasn't happy. She had every reason not to be, but still. I think this is what I want.

"China, how the hell am I gonna support myself if I leave him?"

"You call being a fucking whore for hire a job? You can do better than that, Sara." She shot back, feeding Reagan. I was feeding Charles.

"No, I can't. I dropped out of high school because I loved him! I have nothing good to offer anyone."

"You thought you did. You don't. You can't possibly love someone who beats the shit outta you!?"

I was at a loss for words for a moment.

"I have to go back to him. He's all I've ever known." I whispered.

"But Jay's all you deserve. You just have to take that risk and see where it takes you." My friend said, placing a hand over mine. I gave her a weak smile. Maybe I should just risk it.

"I'll call Jay. Maybe set up a date." I replied shakily. China nodded and smiled, approving of my choice.


	7. Miracle

_Say it once, tell me twice_  
_Are you certain I'm alright?_  
_Just a sign, to remind me_  
_That tomorrow's worth the fight_  
_Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive_

_So make a wish, and say…_

_Give me life, give me love_  
_Scarlet angel from above_  
_Not so low, not so high_  
_Keep it perfectly disguised_

_Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive_  
_My Mona Lisa's making me smile_  
_Right before my eyes!_

_Take another look_  
_Take a look around_  
_It's you and me_  
_It's here and now_  
_As you sparkle in the sky_  
_I'll catch you while I can_  
_Cause all we are is all I am_

_I just want you to see_  
_What I've always believed_  
_You are…_  
_The miracle in me_

_Show me faith, like you do_  
_I'm amazed at how you move_  
_Side to side, front to back_  
_You know how to make it last_  
_Ever changing the storyline that keeps us alive_  
_My Mona Lisa's making me smile_  
_Right before my eyes!_

_Take another look_  
_Take a look around_  
_It's you and me_  
_It's here and now_  
_As you sparkle in the sky_  
_I'll catch you while I can_  
_Cause all we are is all I am_

_I just want you to see_  
_What I've always believed_  
_You are…_  
_The miracle in me_

_These are the moments you can't pass back_  
_Let's turn the water to wine_  
_One more time!_

_Take another look_  
_Take a look around_  
_It's you and me_  
_It's here and now_  
_As you sparkle in the sky_  
_I'll catch you while I can_  
_Cause all we are is all I am_

_You are the…_

_The miracle in me_  
_You're the miracle in me_

Anonymous POV

"What do you mean you 'lost her'?" He asked, fuming.

"Bitch skipped out on me about a week ago while I was at work, but don't worry. She'll come back soon enough. Left all her shit at my place." The weasel said, trying to hide the fact that he was scared shitless of the ex biker in front of him.

"For your sake, she better. She's an important piece of the puzzle." The older man said, groaning slightly as he shifted his weight in his chair, still smoking his cigar. Damn things would kill him. That'd be the way to go out. His own club and half the Irish charter after his head, and he keels over from lung cancer or some shit. Fucking perfect way to go.

"Look, Marlow, if you don't mind me asking. What's me teaching that bitch of a girl I got a lesson, got to do with you?" The weasel asked, gaining the balls to question authority.

"None of your concern. Personal shit with that slut's friend. You just take care of your girl, and I'll do what I came to do."

"Bitch is bouncing all over the place, I need a little time to find her. Once I get a hold of her, she'll regret leaving me."

Marlow smiled. He saw a bit of his youth in this guy. Maybe once this shit with the Akers kid was finished, he'd patch the boy in. "Jack the Ripper" would be his tag. It fit just right.

China's POV

I plopped down on the couch, actually feeling very tired despite it only being 6:30 pm. Reagan had developed a terrible ear infection and couldn't sleep very well. This woke Charles up a few times. Right now was one of the few moments I was able to relax. Nathan walked in and threw down his keys.

"Hay babe." He smiled. "Brought dinner."

He held up a bag of Chinese foods that smelled delicious.

"Brilliant!" I said, getting up and grabbing some beers from the fridge.

We both sat down at the small dining table and starting digging in to our food.

"Well, how was work today?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Nath swallowed down a bit of his fried rice before answering me. "It's going really well. Couple more weeks in the studio then we might be leaving for our tour."

Tour. He'd be gone for so long. I'd miss him so much. I wouldn't be able to go with him like I had before. Charles and Reagan needed their mother.

"That's great. I'll miss you though." I said.

"I'll miss you and the kids more."

We continued talking until our food was gone. The babes were still asleep so I took the liberty of washing the dishes we'd soiled and throwing away the trash.

As I continued washing dishes, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. Nathan placed his face close to mine, kissing my neck and cheek. His usually slightly scruffy face wasn't scruffy anymore.

"You shaved." I commented, placing a hand back against his cheek.

"Had to sometime. Don't worry, it'll grow back." He teased, kissing my hand.

"I'm glad you moved back in. I missed you." He whispered, continuing to kiss my neck.

"Nath, stop. I've got to finish the dishes." I said, trying to fight off the pleasure he was giving me.

"Come on, babe. Kids are asleep. You're tired. I'm tired. Let's go to bed." He said, continuing to kiss my neck and stroke his hands along my arms.

"Something tells me you're not talking about sleep." I said, smirking.

"And what if I'm not?" He asked, calling my bluff.

"Ya know, the kids are asleep. We could make use of the time." I admitted.

He spun me around to face him. I had to tilt my head up to look into his eyes, his beautiful green/blue eyes. Coyly I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his face centimeters from my own. The scent of his cologne and him in general intoxicated me. I closed my eyes and felt his warm lips on mine. His hands trailed slowly down my back, stopping on my ass. He unclasped his lips from mine just to reattach them to my neck, nipping lightly.

"Jump." He whispered lightly, tapping my ass.

I jumped, and wrapped my legs around his trim waist, feeling his erection against my stomach.

I moaned out as he sucked on my sweet spot. Damn he always knew how to find it.

Our intense moment, however, was cut short as we both heard the sounds of one or both of our children crying from the nursery. I pulled away from the kiss and sighed.

"Somebody's awake." I muttered.

Nathan chuckled and continued massaging my ass. "Go get ready. I'll take care of the kids."

I nodded, kissing his cheek and sliding down, not so discretely to the floor.

"Damn woman, don't be teasing me like that." He groaned, adjusting himself slightly. I smirked and walked towards our bedroom, while he went to the babies' room.

I could hear Nathan cooing to the children as I sat in our bedroom waiting. He was such a great father to them.

"China! Love, get in here!" Nathan suddenly called out.

I jumped up, worried that something was wrong.

"Yeah, Nath? Is everything ok?" I asked.

Nath looked up from the barely awake Charles he was holding, smiling at me.

"Say it again, bub." He crooned. Charles looked at him and then to me.

"Da-da." You could barely make out those two syllables, but we both heard it. My little man was talking, already.


	8. Wait For You

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing_

_You would come back through my door, ooh_

_Why did you have to go? You could've let me know_

_So now I'm all alone_  
_Girl, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance_

_With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand, ooh_

_And all my tears they keep running down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_  
_So why does your pride make you run and hide_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you want it to be_  
_So baby, I will wait for you_

_'Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_  
_Baby, I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you_  
_Been a long time since you called me (How could you forget about me?)_

_You gotta be feeling crazy_

_How can you walk away, everything stays the same_

_I just can't do it baby_  
_What will it take to make you come back?_

_Girl, I told you what it is and it just ain't like that_

_No, why can't you look at me? You're still in love with me_

_Don't leave me crying_  
_Baby, why can't we just, just start over again?_

_Get it back to the way it was_

_If you give me a chance I can love you right_

_But you're telling me it won't be enough_  
_So baby, I will wait for you_

_'Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_  
_Baby, I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you_  
_So why does your pride make you run and hide_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside_

_That is not how you want it to be_  
_Baby, I will wait for you_

_Baby, I will wait for you_

_If it's the last thing I do_  
_Baby, I will wait for you_

_'Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_  
_Baby, I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you_  
_I'll be waiting_

***Time Lapse: The Next Morning***

I curled up closer to Nathan, enjoying the feeling of his warm body against mine. I sighed and lazily opened my eyes as his fingertips stroked my side.

"Morning." He said, his voice groggy with sleep.

"Morning." I croaked back.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You might have to wear some of my makeup Sykes. The boys 'ill give you hell if they see that love bite." I said, pointing out the hickey I'd left on the side of his neck, under his ear.

He chuckled and kissed my nose. "No worse than the ones I gave you."

I laughed and touched the sensitive flesh of my neck. "You look like you were attacked by a vampire though."

He pulled me on top of him. "And what if I was?" He kissed my neck, nipping softly. "You're my lil vampire."

I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness. "And you're my knight in shining armor."

Our mini love fest was then cut short by our children crying out.

"Looks like your kids are up." I commented, rolling of Nath.

He groaned and both of us rose to start our day. I grabbed his boxers and shirt, changing into them as he changed into fresh underwear.

I walked into the nursery, hearing Reagan crying the most.

"Hay, hay, hay. Now what's all this fuss about?" I asked, picking my daughter up. "Ya hungry?"

I went to work changing her diaper as Nathan walked in, two filled bottles in hand.

"My hero." I said, kissing his cheek.

He grabbed up Charles and handed him to me, while he took Reagan to feed her. I smiled and stole a glance at my boyfriend and our daughter. This was definitely a Kodak moment.

I placed Charles on my hip as I snapped a picture of Nathan and Reagan together and uploaded it to twitter.

**SOA_angel_TW : Reagan's being a good girl and eating breakfast for daddy #Nicely**

God I loved my family…

Sara's POV

"Jay, you can't be serious." I said, lightly slapping his arm.

"Sara, I'm being dead serious. I want you to move in with me."

"No, you don't. Anyways, I'm gonna be late for work." I said, removing myself from Jay's side and crawling out of bed.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Jay said after a moment. I nodded slightly, confirming his suspicions.

"D'ya love him?"

"Jay, I-you don't understand. It-it's complicated." I said, gathering my things.

Suddenly Jay's strong arms wrapped around me, forcing me to face him.

"Then un-complicate it. Make me understand."

After a moment, I looked him in the eyes. He deserved the honest truth.

"Jay, Jack's the only guy I've ever been with. We met when we were five. He protected me from bullies and—and my stepfather. He actually went to jail for killing him because my step dad had beaten me till I had a concussion. They let him out because he'd killed him while under the influence. Couldn't put him away for life. Jack was never the same after that." I finished quietly.

I didn't realize I was crying until Jay started to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I'm scared Jay." I blurted out.

He kissed the top of my head.

"Sara, I would never ever hurt you. Surely you know that."

I nodded, stifling another rack of sobs.

"I know you've been with Jack all this time, but please give me a chance. I'd keep you safe. I-I think I love you, Sara."

I smiled weakly at him. "I've heard those lines before."

"But not from me, and I meant every word I just said. I want you to move in with me. I want your make up and shit all over the sink, I want you to complain about my obsession for Avatar. I wanna be able to hold you every night, knowing you're mine. Sara, I love you." He finished quietly.

We were both silent for a moment. I felt his words sink in. How could I say no?

"Alright, I'll move in." I gave in.

Jay's eyes lit up as he grabbed me and spun me around. He smiled and kissed my hair. God, I think I'm falling for this boy, and hard.


	9. I'll Be Your Strength

_This is not gonna last forever  
It's that time when you must hold on.  
And I won't let you surrender,  
And I'll heal you if you're broken._

_We can stand so tall together._  
_We can make it through the stormy weather._  
_We can go through it all together, do it all together, do it all._

_I'll be your strength._  
_I will, I will, I will._  
_I'll be your strength._  
_Yes I will, yes I will._

_I won't sleep till the sky is calmer,_  
_Keep on searching till I find you._  
_And my love will be your armor,_  
_In this battlefield around you._

_Hand in hand we will walk together,_  
_We can make it through the stormy weather._  
_We can break down walls together, do it all together, do it all._

_I'll be your strength._  
_I will, I will, I will._  
_I'll be your strength._  
_Yes I will, yes I will._

_Hold on, hold on._  
_I'll be, there soon._  
_So hold on, hold on,_  
_I'll be, there soon._  
_So hold on, hold on,_  
_I'll be, there soon._  
_So hold on, hold on,_  
_I'll be, there..._

_I'll be your strength._  
_I will, I will be._  
_I'll be your strength._  
_I'll be, I'll be_  
_I'll be your strength._  
_I'll be, I'll be_  
_I'll be your strength._  
_I'll be, I'll be_  
_I'll be your strength._  
_I'll be strong for you_  
_I'll be your strength._  
_And I'll keep strong for you._

***Time Lapse: 3 days***

I got a text from Jay as I was grabbing things from mine and Jack's flat.

"Hay Midg ;) find something hot to wear tonight. We're going out w/ the lads & their girls. Will b home shortly xx"

I sent him a reply and smiled at his cute nickname for me. I rummaged through the closet and found a tight fitting black dress with sequins all on it. I grabbed it and a few other items before I threw my key on the bed. I looked around and for the first time in a long time I felt free.

Jay and I walked into the not so crowded restaurant hand in hand. Everyone greeted us as we took our seats at the large table. To my left sat Nareesha who looked absolutely stunning. To my right, Jay sat fumbling with his tie. China and Nath sat across from us, smiling, while Kels and Tom sat between Siva and China. Max had brought along Audrey and were sitting on the other side of Jay. The waiters soon came, serving us our drinks and taking our orders down. It all seemed so posh.

"You enjoying yourself, Sara?" Jay asked, whispering in my ear.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's great. You look so handsome."

"You don't look so bad yourself." He said, winking at me. I blushed and he turned to talk to Max.

"So you and Jay, eh?" Nareesha asked, smiling. I just nodded, too awestruck by the gorgeous woman.

"It's about bloody time he settled down. You seem good for him." She continued, drinking her drink.

I blushed and thanked her.

As the evening wore on, Siva called everyone to attention. "Guys! The miss's and I have something to tell you."

Nareesha then stood up and flashed her hand for all to see. A beautiful ring sat on her left ring finger. That only meant one thing.

"We're engaged!"

A chorus of cheers, and 'congratulations' were said as celebratory drinks were brought round.

I looked to China who was sharing some quiet words with Nathan. She cast me a quick smile before pulling out her phone.

Within moments, I heard my phone go off. I grabbed it from my purse and opened the new message I'd received.

"Nath & I are heading home. Gotta pick the tykes up from his mom's. have fun yeah? Call ya tomorrow"

I typed back in a response and watched as the couple gathered their things to leave.

"Everything alright?" Jay asked, placing his hand on my thigh.

I nodded and told him that China and Nath were leaving.

"I bet Baby Nath's just looking for an excuse to get some." Jay shot at his friend. Nathan laughed and gave him the finger.

"Jay!" I said, trying desperately to hide my laughter.

"What? Can't say I blame him though." He said cheekily.

Just then, Jay held his phone up close to his face and mine. "Smile."

Once the picture was taken, Jay looked at me. "Do you have a twitter?"

I shook my head.

"You should really make one. All the boys and me have one. So do Kelsey and Nareesha. China still has hers too."

"No, I'm not really all into the social media hype." I told him.

"Please. You'll love it!" He said, casting his best puppy dog eyes.

I finally consented and soon he had me picking out a username, background, and picture.

I saw that I received my first notification. It was from Jay.

**JayTheWanted : Me and my girlfriend SarBearLuvsU enjoying dinner w/ friends. She's new here so give her a big #TWFanmily welcome :)**

He'd tagged me in the picture tweet and soon several lovely tweets from the Fanmily came pouring in. I tweeted a few people back and put my phone away. This evening couldn't get any better.

Nathan's POV

We placed the children in and China grabbed one of my shirts and a pair of my boxers to take a shower. Before she got in the tub, her phone went off and she answered it. I tuned out her conversation by grabbing a beer and watching a re run of Family Guy.

I woke up, realizing that I'd fallen asleep on the sofa. Charles began wailing so I cut the TV off and went to the nursery.

I walked in and scooped him up in my arms, trying to comfort him.

"Ay, bub, no more crying. Don't wanna wake your sister up do you?" I continued to coo to my son until he had calmed down significantly.

As he looked up at me, I heard him say something.

"Say it again, son."

He blinked his eyes and mumbled the words.

"Ma-ma. Ma-ma."

I couldn't believe it. My son had said both mine and his mother's name in the span of a week.

Once Charles had fallen asleep, I went to mine and China's bedroom to tell her the news, but she wasn't there.

"Strange." I muttered. Had she gone somewhere while I was sleeping? No, she would've told me.

I went to the bathroom and listened by the doorway. I could hear the water running still.

"China? Love are you in there?" I called out.

I opened the door and saw her huddled in the tub, rocking back and forth. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Babe, is something wrong?" She didn't even look at me.

"Love you've been in here for over an hour. C'mon, let's get you out of here." She continued staring at the wall, the water spewing from the showerhead down her back.

"Love?" I was really starting to worry now. Her lips moved but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"C'mon. Let's go to bed." I said, walking towards her.

As soon as the water made contact on my skin, I hissed. It was ice cold.

"Jesus, China! It's freezing! You'll catch a cold!" She finally cast her eyes on me.

"I don't care." She whispered.

"Well, I do, so let's get you out of here." I said, helping her out of the tub.

Once in the bedroom, she changed into my clothing and slipped under the covers.

I stripped down to my underwear and joined her, holding her close to me. She felt like ice.

"Ya know, Charles said your name while you was in the shower. Said it clear as a bell." China began drawing circles on my forearm.

"They're both growing up so fast." She said quietly. I nodded and rested my head against her shoulder.

"Love, what happened while you were showering?"

"You know the phone call I got earlier?"

I nodded.

"It was from back home. My mom's dead Nathan." She said, sniffling.

"How?"

"Heart attack. The doctors said she passed a few weeks ago." Her sobs were a bit louder now, and I did my best to comfort her.

"But why'd it take them so long to get a hold of you?"

"Said it was difficult finding me."

"What about your cousin? Didn't your mum have custody of her?"

"Yeah, I dunno. They're e-mailing me the adoption forms soon, but Nath I can't take care of three kids!"

She buried her face in my chest.

"Shh it's gonna be alright love." I whispered to her. "We'll get through this together. We'll be okay."

She nodded and continued to cry until she exhausted herself with the effort.

Even in agony, she looked beautiful. Her dark hair soft against my chest, her warm body finally at rest.

"I love you, so much." I whispered before sleep pulled me under.


	10. Mad World

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles its a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles its a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world_

_Mad world_

***The Next Morning***

China's POV

I woke up, curled into a ball on mine and Nath's bed. I was alone, but I remembered Nathan had stayed with me until I passed out from sheer exhaustion. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen, almost whispers and occasional wails from my children.

"Shit, Jay, I can't go today. China needs me. I don't wanna leave her alone." Nathan said quite harshly.

"Mate, calm down. What the bloody hell happened last night after you guys left?" Jay's voice sounded through the small flat.

"We came home. She went to get a shower. Two hours later I found her crying in the tub. I got her into bed and she told me her mom's dead." The room suddenly went silent.

"What about her cousin, Sena? Wasn't she staying with her mum?"

"Sort of." Nath clarified. "China's mother adopted her. The officials are sending her adoption forms, but shit. I dunno if I'm ready for three kids. We're barely making things work with two."

I understood where Nathan was coming from. Those were my fears. But I loved Sena. I wasn't about to loose her, but we could we handle adopting her?

"Nathan go. Go with Jay to the studio. I'll stay with her and the kids." A female voice spoke. I recognized it as Sara's.

It was quiet for a moment. I assumed Nathan was thinking things over. "Alright. Just let me leave her a note and we'll be going."

Once the boys had left, Sara came and got me. She all but dragged my sorry ass out of bed and forced me and the children outside.

"It's too nice of a day to be inside." My blonde-haired friend stated.

I rolled my eyes and pushed the twin stroller down the sidewalk.

As we walked, browsing different shops, we talked about everything. Eventually, the topic of what happened last night was brought up.

"What's going to happen to Sena?"

I sighed. "I'm not really sure. If I can't adopt her, then she'll be put in foster care. Both her parents are dead."

"You ever thought about kids?" I asked my friend.

She smiled and looked at me. "Yeah, I mean sometimes. When I was with Jack, hell no. I never wanted to bring up a kid around him. But with Jay, I would've liked having kids."

I was confused. Why did she say that in the past tense?

"What's stopping you?" I asked.

She chewed her bottom lip and looked nervous. "I, erm, kinda can't have kids."

I was shocked and felt about two inches tall.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." I apologized quickly.

Sara shook her head. "Nah, don't be. I was fourteen when it happened. Skateboarding accident. Broke my pelvis and it punctured my uterus. Pretty much ruined my chances of getting pregnant or carrying children."

We both fell silent for a while.

The ringing of my cell phone killed the awkward silence.

"Ello?" I asked.

"Hay babe. Just wanted to tell you it's gonna be a late one here at the studio." It was Nathan.

"That's fine. I'm actually out with Sara now, so would you want us to bring you guys some dinner later?" I asked.

"That sounds great! You're the best love." I could picture him smiling.

"You're only saying that since I mentioned food you lazy arse." I retorted, laughing.

All the pain and sadness I felt last night was almost completely gone. I had friends and my family that I'd die to protect. That's really all I could ask for. Sena would be coming to stay with me tomorrow since Audrey was leaving to go college back in America. I had a sneaking suspicion she had caught the attention of a certain band member though. Her and Max would make a cute couple….

Anonymous POV

He watched from the café across the street, not believing that he'd found her and that bitch Marlow wanted. He rose up from his seat and discreetly began following the two women and the children.

As the day wore on, he continued following them. He hid in the bushes as they ordered some pizza from the Pizza Hut and continued following them to a studio not too far away. The girls walked in with the pizza and children while he looked in through the window.

The bitch Marlow kept going on about sat next to the scrawny white boy with a hat on, and Sara was cuddled up with a curly haired tall guy. This made his blood boil. She was cheating on him and he'd make sure she'd pay!

Sara's POV

I curled closer to Jay on the chair, trying to hide from the chill I got from the window being open. Bird kissed my head and pulled me to him. I smiled happily and listened in on the conversations going on.

"Oi, mate, so when's the date of the wedding?" Tom asked Siva pointedly.

Siva smiled broadly before answering. I was so happy for him and Nareesha.

"Well, we want a private ceremony in a few weeks. Just you guys and some of our family, then we'll do a big one for everyone else in the future." The Irishman said with pride.

I saw Kelsey bite her lip and cross her arms over her body nervously. Why was she nervous?

"Um, guys, Tom and I have some news as well." The sweet girl said.

"We're expecting!" Tom announced.

Everyone congratulated the couple on their second pregnancy and Seev on his upcoming marriage. All in all, this was a night for celebrating.

***Time Lapse: 3 Weeks***

Jay's POV

The small wedding for NuNu and Seev was actually really beautiful. Yes, that's a girly thing to say, but it's true.

Sara and I walked to her car and I drove us back to our flat. All the way home though, Sara seemed distracted, like something was bothering her.

"Love, is everything okay?" I asked.

She simply nodded her pretty little head and smiled at me. God, she was gorgeous without even trying.

We walked into our flat and I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed her up and began kissing that tiny patch of skin just under her ear before kissing her lips. She grabbed my hair and moaned. I continued kissing her as we made our way to the bedroom. It's pretty obvious what happens next…

Sara's POV

I awoke late in the day without Jay by my side. I frowned but found a small note that had been left on his side of the bed.

"Sorry I had to leave. Had to an interview before going into the studio. Didn't wanna wake you. Can't wait to see you when I get back. xxxx"

I smiled at the cheesy note and went to take a shower.

When I finished my shower, I put on one of my tank tops and some capris. I settled in on our bed with a book without any cares.

Jay's POV

Today it was just Nath, Tom, and I in the studio. Seev was with Nareesha on their honeymoon and Max seemed quite interested in China's American friend, Audrey. I believe they went to spend the day together.

We ran through our parts, joking around a bit. With these fellows it was never dull. But there was this nagging feeling in my gut. I shook it off as guilt for not waking Sara up and telling her I was leaving. I'd make it up to her tonight. Then I was going to take her home to meet my family this weekend. Figured I'd make a surprise trip to Nottingham and see mum and dad, maybe some of my siblings and bring Sara along. Mum would especially like her.

As if on cue, my phone began ringing. I looked at the caller id and smiled.

"A'ight go talk to her ya love sick dog." Tom goaded me on. I rolled my eyes and answered my girlfriend.

"J-Jay." Sara half whispered.

"Sara is something wrong? I can barely hear you."

"He-he's here. Please come home. He's here. He's in the house!" She sounded extremely panicked.

"Jack? He couldn't have—I'm on my way, just stay hidden."

"Ok." She whispered. I could hear her yelp in fear.

"I love you. I'm on my way."

China's POV

I held Charles in my lap whilst Reagan was falling asleep in Kelsey's arms. Alexander was attempting to walk, holding on to the coffee table. I really wished Nathan were here to see how much his children were growing. Reagan had also been attempting to walk today and Charles had a quite impressive vocabulary for a small child. Sena had fallen asleep in mine and Nath's room earlier. She'd accepted mom's death pretty well, but had since sucked up to me and Nath more. She didn't wanna loose anyone else I guess.

I'd just about gotten Charles asleep when my phone buzzed, signaling that someone was calling me. Kelsey handed it to me, and I answered.

"China, thank God, are you and Kels okay?" Tom asked, worried.

"Of course we are. Just getting the kids to sleep."

"Tom what's wrong?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Just get to the hospital. Sara's been attacked."

_I Find It Hard To Tell You, I Find It Hard To Take, That The Dreams In Which I'm Dying Are The Best I've Ever Had. It's A Very Very Mad World..._


	11. Dear Angel Of Mine

**Hay guys! Sorry for the long ass wait on this chapter! Hope you enjoy :) **

_Dear angel of mine, (Yeah)_

_Where do I start to express how I feel?_

_Well, my love's gone blind._

_Now all that I feel is what I hear._

_Your words rip and tear,and_

_through my heart so weak and pure._

_Now I find myself wanting to die_

_I bleed for the second time tonight _

_holding the love that's in my mind._

_If only my love could be with you._

_If only this pain, this pain died too_

_So I break you away, away, away from me._

_So I break you away, away, away from me._

_As I sit here alone (ohh)_

_thinking about everything that you said._

_You know since I'm , maybe after all, I was better off dead._

_Cause without you my life's gone down...What do I do, when I find myself wanting to die?_

_I bleed for the second time tonight_

_holding the love that's in my mind._

_If only my love could be with you._

_If only this pain, this pain died too_

_I bleed for the second time tonight_

_holding the love that's in my mind._

_If only my love could be with only this pain, this pain died too_

_Sincerely Yours._

Tom's POV

When I saw Kelsey burst through the hospital doors, I ran to her. Nathan did the same with China. We couldn't help it. One of our own had been attacked and we wanted to make sure our women and children were safe.

"Kels and I took the kids to your mom's house." I heard China tell Nathan.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want my son or any of the children to see us like this. Out of everyone, Jay seemed the most upset. Max and I had to stay near him to make sure he didn't blow up in some doctor's face.

Jayne arrived at the hospital not long after the girls, frantic and worried. But she held it together. We all gathered around her, needing her motherly support. Kelsey felt how tense I was becoming and squeezed me tighter. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair. I couldn't imagine what Bird was going through. We weren't entirely sure if Sara would live…

Jay's POV

Two hours, two agonizing hours passed before a doctor who knew what the hell he was doing came up to us, giving out new info on my girlfriend…Sara.

"Are any of you family?" The doctor asked.

I quietly stated that I was her boyfriend and that she didn't have any other family in the area.

"Well, you have a tough one on your hands Mr. McGuiness. She has two broken rib, fractured wrist, a black eye, and a very bad concussion; bruising over 60% of her body."

I felt guilt wash over me. I should be the one beaten and lying in the hospital, not her.

"Now, I need a bit of information so I can file a police report." The doctor slowly looked at everyone around him.

"She was at my flat. I was at the studio working with my mates. Her ex boyfriend broke in and…." I felt my blood boil and my vision took on a red tint.

The doctor wrote what I had said down, and asked if we knew anything else. China told him more about Jack, seeing as I was too consumed with hellish fury to answer anyone's questions.

"Can we see her? I need to see her!" I burst out. Tom rested his hand on my shoulder to calm me. But nothing except seeing Sara would calm me down.

"You could go see her now if you want, but there is something…" The man said, taking off his glasses, looking at us wearily.

"She's pregnant."

The whole world shook. Someone placed me on the 'Wheel Of Death' trap from Saw 6 and I was spinning uncontrollably.

"That's not possible. She told me she can't have children." I told the doctor. He must be playing a joke on me.

"Ultrasound's don't lie sir, and yes, her uterus was extremely damaged as a child but it's not impossible for her to be pregnant."

"How far along is she, and is the baby okay?" Jayne asked.

"I'm confident Miss Elliot will make a full recovery and the fetus seems to be quite healthy." The doctor told us.

That's all the info I could handle. I needed to see her now.

"What room is she in?" I asked.

The doctor gave us Sara's room number and I dashed off before any of the lads could follow me.

Sara's POV (A Few Days Later)

I finally came home from the hospital two nights ago and Jay hasn't stopped fussing over me since. It's driving me insane!

"Jay, I'm not dead." I told him, half chuckling.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I know, I just don't want any harm to come to you or Birdie Jr. here." He moved his hand to touch my tummy.

I was honestly shocked when I found out I was pregnant, but mostly scared. Would I be able to carry the kid full term?

Jay assured me everything would be fine. The doctors tried to soothe my fears as well by assigning me weekly appointments to make sure no harm came to mine and Jay's unborn. I couldn't believe I was starting a family with someone I loved so much.

China's POV

I was happy when all this excitement finally died down. Jack had been caught by the police and was given a hefty sentence. Both Sara and Jay seemed at peace with bringing a child up. Kels and I both were there for the newly expecting mother, ready to help her with her first pregnancy.

I finished running the water for Sena and got her ready for her bath. I then heard my cell going off.

"Mama—phone—phone!" Reagan shouted.

"Yes, it is dear." I told my young daughter as I went to answer the phone.

"Ello?" I said into the receiver.

I was answered by that annoying wheezing sound. It sounded like someone on a respirator.

"Who the fuck is this?" I asked harshly. Hay, I'm known for being a bitch.

The only answer I got was the ragged breathing.

"Fuck off and leave us the hell alone!" I half yelled in anger before ending the call.

Nathan came from the bedroom, giving Sena a piggyback ride to the tub. She always liked it when he did that.

Once he placed Sena in the bathroom to undress and get her bath, he walked over to me.

"Who was that, love?"

I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. "Dunno. That stupid prank caller I guess."


	12. Worldwide

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything_

_How was your day?'Cause I been missing_

_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something about the sound of your voice_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_

_That know my name_

_But don't you worry, no'_

_Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

_The show must go on_

_So I need you to be strong_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, TokyoIt's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me_

_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_

_No, there ain't no one better(Worldwide)_

_So always remember(Worldwide)_

_Always remember, girl, you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you w__orldwide_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_

_That know my name_

_But don't you worry'_

_Cause you have my heart_

Sara's POV (A Few Days Later)

I finally came home from the hospital two nights ago and Jay hasn't stopped fussing over me since. It's driving me insane!

"Jay, I'm not dead." I told him, half chuckling.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I know, I just don't want any harm to come to you or Birdie Jr. here." He moved his hand to touch my tummy.

I was honestly shocked when I found out I was pregnant, but mostly scared. Would I be able to carry the kid full term?

Jay assured me everything would be fine. The doctors tried to soothe my fears as well by assigning me weekly appointments to make sure no harm came to mine and Jay's unborn. I couldn't believe I was starting a family with someone I loved so much.

China's POV

I was happy when all this excitement finally died down. Jack had been caught by the police and was given a hefty sentence. Both Sara and Jay seemed at peace with bringing a child up. Kels and I both were there for the newly expecting mother, ready to help her with her first pregnancy.

I finished running the water for Sena and got her ready for her bath. I then heard my cell going off.

"Mama—phone—phone!" Reagan shouted.

"Yes, it is dear." I told my young daughter as I went to answer the phone.

"Ello?" I said into the receiver.

I was answered by that annoying wheezing sound. It sounded like someone on a respirator.

"Who the fuck is this?" I asked harshly. Hay, I'm known for being a bitch.

The only answer I got was the ragged breathing.

"Fuck off and leave us the hell alone!" I half yelled in anger before ending the call.

Nathan came from the bedroom, giving Sena a piggyback ride to the tub. She always liked it when he did that.

Once he placed Sena in the bathroom to undress and get her bath, he walked over to me.

"Who was that, love?"

I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. "Dunno. That stupid prank caller I guess."

"Babe, don't worry. It's just a kid wanting to scare you." He said quietly, kissing my hair.

"He's doing a pretty good job of it." I admitted. I felt dumb for telling him this though. Whoever had been calling us hadn't even uttered a word and I was scared shitless of him.

Nathan spun me around to face him. His eyes had turned vivid green. They only did that when he was worked up about something. I looked away, not being able to face the intensity within them.

"Babe, look at me. Nothing and I mean nothing's going to happen to you or the kids okay?"

I blinked back a few tears and nodded, resting my head against his chest.

"What happens when you leave to go on tour Monday?" I asked, listening to his heartbeat.

"It's just a radio tour. I'll be gone for 2 months tops, and you could stay with Jess and mum if you wanted to. They love having you around." He said, stroking my back.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll just miss you." I said quietly.

After I'd given all three kids a bath and laid them down for bed, I went to the bedroom to change. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my arms and helped me remove my top.

"Looked like you needed help." Nathan whispered in my ear. I smiled, just enjoying him being so close.

"Kids asleep?" He asked.

"Yep, won't be up till hopefully morning." I said, almost certain of what he was thinking.

Before I could process what was happening, Nathan picked me up and threw me on the bed, kissing me heatedly.

"Shut the door." I breathed out, before things got too out of hand.

Nathan sprang up and shut the door, locking it in place, and ran back to the bed.

I had a feeling the neighbors would be learning Nathan's first, last, and middle name before the night was over…

***Time Lapse: Three Weeks***

China's POV

"Sena! Come talk to big bro Nathan!" I called out. Sena bound from my room, clad in nothing but an old t-shirt Nathan had given her. She loved wearing it to bed at night.

I handed her my phone and the child immediately began chatting animatedly to my boyfriend. I missed him being here, hell we all did. More than once Sena has sneaked into my room and fallen asleep on Nathan's side of the bed. Charles and Reagan don't understand his absence. I was ready for him to come home in a few weeks. The house feels a little emptier without him here, and I've been getting more of those weird phone calls.

"I miss you Nathy." Sena cooed into the phone. I chuckled at my cousin's nickname for Nathan and motioned that I wanted the phone back.

Sena reluctantly handed my phone back to me and I spoke a little bit longer to Nath before he was called to get off the phone.

"I love you." Nathan said quietly. I smiled.

"Love you more." I said before hanging up.

Sara's POV

Like China and Kelsey, I missed the shit out of my man and couldn't wait for him to be home! Girls nights were becoming regular things for all of us and all of my doctor's appointments were video taped as much as possible for Jay since he couldn't be there in person.

Tonight however; I was perfectly content to sit at home and watch movies till I passed out. Every now and then I would stroke my tummy and picture what the child could possibly look like. Would it have Jay's curls, his eyes? Would it have my nose, my hair color? Needless to say, I wish Jay were home!

Jay's POV

I know I'm a klutz, but I'm usually able to walk across flat surfaces without falling on my arse. The boys laughed, and Kev asked if I was okay. I knew what the problem was. I'd seen a fan who looked like Sara. But it wasn't her. It'd been happening every time I walked outside to greet fans. I'd scan the crowd for blondes, then I'd compare them to her. I shouldn't do it. It only makes me miss her more. I think Nathan and Tom are feeling the same about Kelsey and China, but they seem to be handling it well. I have the utmost respect for those two. How they manage not to go crazy without their girlfriends, I'll never know. I can't wait to be home in a few weeks.

Nathan's POV

I got off the phone before we had to go into yet another interview. I felt a little better after hearing my girl's voice. But nothing could replace the feeling of holding her in my arms. Jay stumbled after getting out of the van and fell right on his arse. We laughed good-naturedly at his clumsiness, but I felt sorry for the poor bloke. He couldn't keep his mind off Sara, not that I blame him. I was the same way with China, Tom was the same with Kels, and Seev was the same with Nareesha. We just missed our families and wanted to go home. Don't get me wrong, I love traveling and being in the band, but after a while being away from the ones you love gets old really quick. I sent a quick text to my mum, and China before walking inside to talk to another stranger who wanted the juicy gossip on the next big thing.

Anonymous POV

He sat across the street for over an hour, waiting for the right time. The whore had come home from the store with three kids and was now probably putting them to bed. Damn, if she kept it up her vag would be touching the ground. But, if she had that many kids then she must be a good fuck. That's what it was. The bitch was a real good lay. His member slowly rose to life at the thought of her writhing beneath him, totally helpless. He finished the swallow of coffee he had and rose up. His hand glided over the holster of his Glock and he grinned defiantly. He remembered why he needed her dead. Her whole family knew secrets that could get him put away for life and he'd be damned if he spent his life rotting away in a cell. Fuck that.

He walked around the backside of the house and found the spare key he knew was there. With ease he unlocked the door and slipped in. The rain started falling harder and the storm clouds moved in, further masking him. This would be a piece of cake…


	13. Safe

_You keep tryin to get inside my head, _  
_While I keep trying to lose the words you said _  
_Can't you see I'm hangin by a thread, _  
_To my life what I know, yeah I'm losing control and _  
_Oh no, my walls are gonna break _  
_So close, its more than I can take _  
_I'm so tired of turning and running away _  
_When love ju-st isn't safe _  
_(your not safe, mmm-mm) _

_I'm strong enough, I've always told myself _  
_I never want to need somebody else _  
_But I've already fallen from that hill, _  
_So I'm droppin that guard here's your chance at my heart and _

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break _  
_So close, its more than I can take _  
_I'm so tired of turning and running away _  
_When love ju-st isn't _

_Everything you want, but its everything you need _  
_Its not always happy endings but its hap-py in betweeen _  
_Its taken so long, so long to finally see _  
_The other isn't worth the risk _

_Oh no, my walls are gonna breeeaakk _  
_Oh no, my walls are gonna break _  
_So close, its more than I can take _  
_So tired of turning and running away _  
_When love ju-st isn't safe _

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break _  
_So close, its more than I can take _  
_So tired of turning and running away _  
_When love just isn't safe _

_Your not safe _  
_And that's okay_

China's POV

I started shivering, thanks to this storm that had popped up. I rose from the couch to check on the kids and realized that the back door was open.

"The fuck? I didn't open this." I mumbled before walking to the door and shutting it.

As I went to walk back to the living room, I stepped in a small puddle and instantly I was alarmed. Someone had just slipped into the house. The hair on my neck stood on end and I bolted to the twins' room. I opened the door and a muscled figure was sitting in the rocking chair I had in the corner. Oh no.

"You know, for a dumb bitch you've got a nice set up here. Real cozy." A familiar voice spoke up. He wheezed a bit but overall seemed healthy. What the fuck?! I thought he was dead!

"Surprised to see me? Yeah, your mother was too."

"What the fuck d'ya want Clay? I thought Jax killed you!" I shot back, feeling scared.

My eyes bolted to my children who were asleep in their cribs, oblivious to what was going on. I prayed for their safety.

"Faked my death easy enough. Lost track of you for a long while, then you came home to your friend's wedding. Followed you guys here."

"But what the hell d'ya want?" Dammit, I wished I had been smart enough to grab my phone before I ran in here.

"I want a lot of things. More money, a little prestige, a good fuck…" He eyed me for a moment. I shuddered, too scared to do anything else.

"And I'd gotten most of that, but that bastard of a father you had and his whore fucked everything up! Knew a bit…too much information…" He stood up and started towards me.

On instinct, I turned to run into the living room. I had to get help!

A gun cocked and fired before I'd completely left the room. Wood broke and smashed. Both babies awoke, screaming. I yelled as well, fearful for my children.

"Not so fast sweetheart. Don't wanna risk harming those precious babes do ya?" Clay asked in a sadistic voice. I gulped.

"What do you want? Just, please, leave the kids alone…" I said meekly.

He cocked his head to the side, waving his gun around perilously. "And who pays for this nice set up? Surely that scrawny kid can't afford all this."

"We-we're making it just fine."

"Don't see no ring…guess that means he don't wanna be tied down to a whore like you."

"We don't wanna rush things…and I'm not a whore!" I shot back, finding my voice. "And let me ask you something. Am I ever gonna know the truth; the reason you killed my mom and dad? Why you're after me?"

He was silent and I smirked a bit. My young pride was getting the best of me. "Afraid your little charade's up? Wanted to fuck my mom? What about Gemma and Jax? You gonna go after them next? After you've hidden my body and sold the kids, you get someone to kill them too?"

That earned me a hard slap across the face. I fell to the ground, clasping my stinging cheek. When I was certain nothing was broken, I shot up, body slamming him in his knees. I always remembered how weak Clay's knees had been.

He landed with an almighty thud against the dresser and another shot went off. I had already lost hope in the neighbors hearing the gunshots. The gun had been fitted with a silencer.

I made my way to the children's cribs, grabbing Charles up, and going to my daughter. Before I could grab Reagan from the broken crib I felt cool metal against my back.

"Not so fast. Put the kids down." Clay said quietly.

I gulped and placed them in Charles's unbroken bed.

Both babies were still crying. Their tears soaked my arms as I laid them down.

"Now walk or else I decapitate both kids then I blow a hole in your head."

I stepped back, tears leaving embarrassing tracks down my face. He led me to mine and Nath's room and forced me to lock the bedroom door.

I did so, choking on sobs. He commanded me to walk to the window and close the curtains.

"Now, get undressed." He said, taking a seat on the bed, the gun was still trained on me.

"N-no." I muttered. Through my blurry vision I saw a tiny head peep out from the closet by the door. Clay hadn't noticed.

Clay growled and shot at my feet. I yelped and cried out.

Sena flinched and bit her fingers so she wouldn't scream. I stared directly at her.

"You need help…you sick bastard!" I hoped Sena would get the message.

"Go! Get out!" I yelled. Sena and Clay both shot up. Sena made her way to the door and Clay pinned me against the wall.

"Now how you gonna make me leave? Gonna get your boyfriend to kick my ass? Sweetheart he ain't here. No one's here to help you. It's just you…and me."

I gulped and faintly heard the front door shut. God, if you hear me, please let the kids get out of this thing alive!

Tom's POV

I flopped back on the hotel bed, texting Kelsey. Her and our little man were doing great; so was my little princess who was almost five months along. I couldn't wait to welcome her into the world. Playing with Nath's kids made me want a little girl to complete our family.

My text was then interrupted by a phone call. The caller ID claimed it was China.

"Mate, is Nath's phone dead or is he asleep?" I asked Siva. He shook his head.

"Nah, he's got his phone and him and Jay are heading to the bar. Said they be gone for a bit, why?"

"China's calling." I told him before I answered the call.

"Ello?" I asked.

"N—Nathan? Someone please help! He grabbed China! He hit her!" A little child sobbed/screamed into the phone.

I knew it was Sena, and I heard most of what she said. I shot up, alarmed.

"Sena? Look this is Uncle Tom. What's going on?" I asked her.

"He-he grabbed China! She was crying-an-and the twins were screaming—."

"Look, where are you? Call the police then call me back okay? I'm sure things will be okay." I said, trying to reassure the small child.

Siva was looking at me weirdly. I'd explain later.

"Okay." She choked out. We hung up and I sighed loudly. I needed a smoke.

"Oi, mate, what's happening?" Seev asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. China's little cousin was crying. Said someone grabbed China. She's calling the police now."

"What the hell? We've gotta tell Nathan!"

"No! Not until I find out what the hell's going on."

Just then my phone began ringing again.

"Tom?" Sena was there.

"Hay baby girl. Did you do what I asked? You called the police?"

She sniffled. "Yeah, they said they were on their way."

"Okay, I want you to tell me everything you can remember."

"I-I heard the Charles and Reagan crying and China was yelling at someone. I hid in the closet then the big scary guy came in and made China take off her clothes. He-he hit her when she told him no then shot at her. She saw me and told me to run. I did and-and—." Sena started crying again.

"Shh, you did good okay? The police are on their way and I'm gonna have Aunt Kelsey come stay with you. Just tell me where you are." I said, grabbing a pen and paper.

Turns out she'd ran to the convenience store just a block from her house.

"Alright, Siva's gonna call Kelsey to come get you alright?"

"She agreed and I continued to stay on the phone till Siva had gotten a hold of Kels and Sena was safe in her guardianship.

China's POV

I struggled against Clay's vice grip. My only hope was that Sena had gotten help and that the authorities were on their way.

"Is—this—how—how my—mother felt? When—you choked—her?"

He grinned. "I had fun with her. Bitch fought back. Had to teach her some manners." He flexed his arms once more and began crushing my windpipe.

Clawing at him was becoming futile. As lights began fading, I noticed red and blue flashes. The cops had come! Clay's finger graced my face as if I were a priceless relic. I knew he'd kill me before the cops caught him if I didn't go through with this idea.

I opened my mouth, acting as if I needed oxygen (though there wasn't much acting going on there) and waited to feel his finger on my face. As soon as I felt it, I clamped my mouth around his bony finger, hoping to cause some damage. Blood filled my mouth and he loosened his grip on me. I threw him off me and ran towards the sirens and lights. My lungs were on fire and my vision spotty. I made it out the front door and collapsed on the wet grass on the front lawn. I was safe.

A pair of arms wrapped around me and I hugged back. The tiny hands made me look at them and I realized I was holding Sena. I smiled.

"Hay, kid. Ya did good." She smiled at my words and hugged me tight.

My shoulder began stinging and loud gunshots were fired. I threw myself on top of Sena to keep her safe.

In a matter of seconds the firing stopped and all was quiet again. I sat up and looked towards my house.

Clay lay there on the lawn not twenty-five feet from me, dead. I took a shaky breath, not trusting myself to do anything else.

"China, you're bleeding." My cousin told me. I looked at where she was pointing and sure enough I had a nice scratch from where the bullet Clay fired at me grazed my shoulder.

A nice woman walked up to me and helped me to an ambulance. Through the crowds of officials, I saw Kelsey. Thank God there was a familiar face! She made her way to where I was, and oh my gosh, was she crying?

"Hay, hay no crying!" I said, chuckling. Kelsey batted at her eyes and smiled at me.

"You had me so scared though! I think I have a right to cry."

I laid my head back. "How'd you find out?"

"Tom. Seems Sena got a hold of him and he told me what was happening." She said, helping Sena get in the ambulance.

I closed my eyes. "Good job Sena. I'm proud of you." The child sat in Kelsey's lap as she smiled at me. The ambulance took off and I closed my eyes, feeling exhausted.


	14. Made

_You could hurt with a word_  
_You could change my life_  
_You could tell me the truth_  
_It would cut like a knife_  
_But I won't let go_  
_But I won't let go_  
_But I won't let go_  
_You could fall, hit the wall_  
_You could lose your way_  
_You could lose, you could bruise_  
_Spend it all in a day_  
_But I won't let go_  
_But I won't let go_  
_But I won't let go_

_Cos if I had to save someone_  
_I'd still save you_  
_And if I had to pray for someone_  
_I'd pray for you_  
_Cos you know we are..._  
_Made for each other_  
_Can't take that away_  
_Made for each other_  
_Like sunshine and day_  
_Made for each other_  
_I'm here to stay_  
_Cos you know we are_  
_Made for each other_  
_I'm made for you_  
_Made for each other_  
_Like stars and the moon_  
_Made for each other we'll see it through_  
_Cos you know we are made_

_They could take, they could hate_  
_They could break our hearts_  
_They can try all they want_  
_Never tear us apart_  
_We will not let go_  
_We will not let go_  
_We will not let go_

_Cos if I had to save someone_  
_I'd still save you_  
_And if I had to pray for someone_  
_I'd pray for you_  
_Cos you know we are..._  
_Made for each other_  
_Can't take that away_  
_Made for each other_  
_Like sunshine and day_  
_Made for each other_  
_I'm here to stay_  
_Cos you know we are_  
_Made for each other_  
_I'm made for you_  
_Made for each other_  
_Like stars and the moon_  
_Made for each other we'll see it through_

_Cos you know we are made_  
_You know we are made_  
_Our love it won't fade_  
_We just gotta be brave_  
_You know we are made_

If I had known people were going to fret over me this much then I would have been content in reliving my ordeal over again. Nah, I'm just kidding. It was humbling that people cared enough to lose sleep over me.

I stayed overnight in the hospital with Sena while Sara and Kels took care of my kids. Out of everyone, Nathan and Tom were the most shaken up.

"Babe, I can be home in a few hours. You know I can." Nathan said into his phone.

I sighed. "I know, and I appreciate it, but hun you've got your career to worry about. I'm seriously okay. It was just a graze. Once I get out of this shit hole I'm taking the kids and staying with your mom."

"I wish you would get it through your head! You could have been killed!" He said, seeming exasperated.

"You don't think I don't know that? I was there! He fucking tried to rape and kill me!"

There was a long silence as we both silently fumed.

"Look, I get why you wanna be here, but you need to be where you're at now. You come home in a few weeks right? Your mom, Jess, and I can make a nice 'welcome home' meal for you when you get here. It'd be fun." I said, as yet another nurse walked in.

"You're a stubborn motherfucker aren't you?" He chuckled.

A smile appeared on my face. "Made of steel babe."

I heard a few voices on the other end. "Love, I've got to go. I'll call you later yeah?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too, so much." He said as we hung up.

I laid my head back, finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

***Time Lapse: 4 weeks***

(Kelsey is 3 ½ months pregnant and Sara is 2 ½ months pregnant)

"Jess, d'ya know where my camera is? I can't find it." I told my boyfriend's sister as we prepared the house for Nathan's return.

I couldn't wait to have my hubby in my arms after a long separation. The children couldn't wait either. Both of them were now walking quite well for toddlers and Sena was doing quite well in her new school we'd enrolled her in.

"Yeah, mum's got it. She put new batteries in it." She said, playing with the twins.

I smiled and went back to the kitchen to help Karen prepare dinner for her returning son.

Not long after I'd dressed the children, the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock and frowned. It was still an hour before Nathan would be home.

I went to the door and opened it. My face must have frozen. Nathan was standing there in his blue hoodie, gray sweats, and a white snapback. He had his duffle tossed over his shoulder and he smiled that smile that melted my heart.

Without hesitation, Nathan dropped his bag and I jumped into his arms. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. The scruff of his chin tickled my cheek but I didn't mind. It was obvious he hadn't shaved in several days.

Flashing lights interrupted our little reunion. Jess and Karen were both snapping pics with their phones and cameras. I blushed and kissed Nathan before grabbing his bag, leading him inside. My man was home!

Sara's POV

I awoke to someone stroking my cheek. It felt really nice, but I wanted to know who was doing it. My eyes fluttered open and I focused on who was on the couch with me. Curly hair, intense blue eyes, and a heartbreaking smile was what I focused on.

"Jay! You're home!" I exclaimed.

Jay chuckled as he pulled me into a hug. "Yep, just got in."

"Erm, you want a cuppa? You must be tired." I said, starting to get up from the couch.

He stopped me and pulled me into his lap. "Nah, I'm more interested in how you're holding up."

I blushed a bit. "I'm fine. The baby's fine. We're all fine." He smiled and peppered my neck in kisses. I wrapped my fingers around his soft hair and kissed him softly. I was so happy he was home.

Nathan's POV

A month after being home

Jay, Tom, and their girlfriends met up with me in London. This was an important mission, and I had to complete it.

We met up near the London Eye. I hoped they'd be able to help me.

"Mate, what's up? Why'd you drag us all the way here?" Tom asked, lighting a fag.

I blushed a bit, still nervous about the thought of what I wanted to do.

Kelsey's eyes widened a bit and she smiled. "He's gonna marry her." She said, beaming.

I blushed and all four of my friends looked at me.

"Mate you're getting married?" Tom questioned.

I flashed the few brochures I had in my hand and explained.

"I want to propose to China on Halloween night. I feel she's the one. I love her." I told them.

Both women smiled and Jay and Tom enveloped me in a brotherly hug.

"Our little Nath's growing up!" They teased.

"And let me guess, you need help finding a ring?" Sara asked.

I nodded. "Haven't got a clue where to start looking."

The women grabbed each of my arms and lead me towards one of the jewelry shops. I looked back at my friends and they smiled, laughing at the torture I was sure to endure.


	15. Marry Me

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_  
_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_  
_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_  
_Say you will_

_Say you will_  
_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_  
_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally showed her my way_  
_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_  
_Say you will_

_Say you will_  
_Promise me you'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to sing to you_

_When all the music dies_  
_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_  
_Say you will_

_Say you will_

_Marry me_

***Time Lapse: Halloween Night***

China's POV

We gathered the kids up for trick-or-treating, including the big kids who'd be getting their candy a bit later in the evening. The twins went as "thing 1 and thing 2" from Cat In The Hat and Sena went as Thomas the Tank Engine. Alexander went as a Bolton footie player. No doubt that was the work of Tom.

Once the children had roamed the streets, filling their bags with candy, Nath and I took our lot to his mom's while us adults went out for a bit of fun. Jess decided to tag along with us. Being her first time out clubbing, legally, I'm sure this would be an interesting night…

Nathan's POV

The boys, Nareesha, Kels, Sara, China, and Jess all decided to go out for a bit of fun. As we walked along the streets to the pub, I saw that the park was light up with purple, black, and orange lights. Hardly anyone was there, but it was a beautiful setting. I felt around in my pants pocket and sighed in relief as I felt the tiny box in there. Jess eyed me for a second then tugged on my arm.

"You gonna do it tonight?" she whispered. I nodded.

"Good. You're acting like a cat on crack!" She hissed. I laughed and slowed my pace till I caught up with China.

I coaxed her away from the group and led her along the path that wound around the park.

I let my gaze fall on an elderly couple that was sitting on a bench up ahead. The woman laid her head on the man's shoulder as China did the same to me. I chuckled at the coincidence as we kept walking.

"What're you up to Nath?" China asked suspiciously.

"Nothing babe. Can't I just get a few minutes alone with my girl?" I retorted. She raised her eyebrows.

"You've had quite a bit 'alone' time with me here lately. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to knock me up again." She joked.

We walked a ways till we reached the "eternity tree". It was an old tree, probably older than my great, great granddad. Just under the tree was a small bridge going over a river. The bridge had a bunch of padlocks on it with various carvings from couples over the years. Some were dating back over fifty years ago! Legend had it that when you and your loved one placed a padlock on the bridge, locking it in place your love would be forever. Of course, padlocks and bridges had nothing to do with the way I felt about China, I thought the scene was quite romantic.

China's POV

Nathan and I wrote our names on a padlock and wasted no time in chaining it to the bridge. I smiled a little and hoped that, legend or not, the meaning behind it would remain true. Before I could delve anymore into my thoughts Nathan came up behind me, hugging me close.

"We should probably join up with the others before they're too wasted." I said quietly, starting on the path back onto the streets.

"Wait, babe. There's…there's something I wanna do first." He said. Wait, was he…nervous about something?

"A'ight sure. They won't miss us a few more minutes." I agreed. Just then I saw Jess from the corner of my eye.

I looked at her and she smiled back. That's when I noticed everyone else had gathered around us in a circle.

"Nath? What's going on?" I asked, slightly confused.

He just gave me a shy smile and looked at me through his lashes. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and dropped to his knees. I covered half my face, knowing what he was doing.

"I know you don't like a big scene, so I'm just gonna come out and say it. China Akers, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He said, looking up at me.

I met his gaze, knowing full well that there were tears in my eyes. "Yes, Nathan. I'll marry you."

He rose and grabbed me in a hug, kissing me. I could hear everyone else clapping, and cheering. I could have sworn I heard Tom doing the loudest whistles!

"You arseholes! Ya'll knew!" I said, laughing.

"I love the way she still speaks Southern, even after being here for over a year!" Jay commented, earning him a good smack on the head from his girl.

"Dickheads!" I jeered.

"Actually, me and Sara helped pick out the ring. Loverboy over there didn't know where to start looking." Kels said, hugging me.

I smiled and took out my phone.

**SOA_angel_TW: Happiest girl in the world right now! NathanTheWanted you've done well. I love you so much!**

Once I tweeted the caption of the photo of my new ring, I put my phone away and went with everyone else to our first club of the night. No doubt it was going to get messy!

**Gahhh okay! I've successfully posted another chapter! :D This one was more difficult for me since it was just...idk sappy haha I'm not good with romantic stuff like this lol :p Annnnyyyways! I feel like there's only one or two more chapters left of this story before I finish it :( Leave a review if you've enjoyed it! Feedback keeps me writing :) **


	16. Carol Of The Bells

_Hark! How the bells  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say,  
"Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold_

_Ding, dong, ding, dong_  
_That is their song_  
_With joyful ring_  
_All caroling_  
_One seems to hear_  
_Words of good cheer_  
_From everywhere_  
_Filling the air_

_Oh how they pound,_  
_Raising the sound,_  
_O'er hill and dale,_  
_Telling their tale,_  
_Gaily they ring_  
_While people sing_  
_Songs of good cheer_  
_Christmas is here_  
_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_  
_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_

_On, on they send_  
_On without end_  
_Their joyful tone_  
_To every home_

_[Repeat from the beginning]_

_Ding, dong, ding, dong_

The next morning I woke up early and did a bit of Twitter creeping. I browsed through my mentions and almost all of them were saying one of two things; either they wanted me to follow them or they wanted an explanation for my ring. Several speculated I was now engaged, but they wanted confirmation.

SOA_angel_TW: To answer everyone's questions, YES I am happily engaged to NathanTheWanted :D #IloveHimMoreThanWords #SappyTweet

I replied to a few people and followed a few others before crawling out of bed. The house was very quiet except for the sizzle of bacon as it fried.

As I continued cooking, I heard feet shuffling across the floor. I turned around and Nathan was clutching his head and groaned. No doubt he was seriously hungover.

"Morning babe." I said cheerily.

He groaned again. "Babe, do me a favor. Don't cook so loud."

"Aw, is Nathan a bit hung over?" I teased.

He looked at me and sat at the table. "How the hell are you so cheery? You had more to drink than I did! Hell you beat Tom in beer pong!"

I served him his breakfast along with a few aspirin. "I just don't get that hung over. And I may or may not have read up on some tips to avoid a massive hangover." I said, smirking.

He rolled his eyes and groaned in pain. One of these days that boy will learn!

"I'm going to pick up the kids. Might run a few errands too. You need anything?" I asked, walking to the bedroom to change.

"Nah, I'm good." He said, digging into his food.

Once I was changed, I grabbed my phone and got ready to leave.

"Call me if you need me." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." I said before walking outside.

Once I got to Momma Sykes' place I began panicking. Did she know we were getting married? I hoped so.

Jess answered the door before I could knock, and smiled. Karen was in the other room. It looked like she and Jess had been feeding the kids.

"Ah, you're just in time. I've almost finished feeding them." Nathan's mom said warmly.

My children shouted my name once they knew I was here, and Sena came out of hiding from the other room.

Of course, the first thing the 8 year old noticed was the bling on my hand.

"Where'd you get that, China?" She asked. All eyes then locked on me.

"Sweetie, Nathan gave it to me." I said, hoping she'd drop it.

"She and Nathan are gonna get married soon." Jess offered. I began blushing like hell.

I stole a glance at Karen and to my shock she was beaming.

"So Nath finally got the courage to ask you to marry him, I see." She stated.

I nodded my head shyly. "Yes, ma'am. He did. I'll be a proper part of this family now."

She stood up and made her way to me, hugging me tight. "Well as far as I'm concerned you were part of this family the moment you two became a couple. You're good for each other."

I smiled, happy to be accepted into this family.

***Time Lapse: Christmas Eve, 2014***

I sighed and felt like crying/dying. My stomach was cramping terribly and I couldn't keep anything down. Worse yet, I knew exactly why. Yep, I was pregnant again. I'd only found out a week ago, and our wedding was only a week away. We were going to do a small ceremony with Nath's family, and the boys and their girlfriends except for Tom and Kelsey. Kels gave birth to her beautiful baby girl early this morning and we knew she wouldn't be up to traveling with her newly expanded family.

Nathan was starting to get worried about me, but I promised him I'd tell him what was going on tonight after he got home from going out with the boys to celebrate. Also, because our wedding was going to be on Wanted Wednesday, we were going to vidcast it for the "Fanmily" to see in their mailer. Eek!

Just then I heard the door shut and knew in my heart it was Nath. Damn, he was home early. Nathan walked into our bedroom and smiled, changing out of his clothes so that we could go to his mom's for dinner.

"Babe, you look a bit better than this morning. Are you okay enough to go to mum's? If not, we can cancel." He said, looking at me.

I sat up and smiled. "No, I'm fine, but there is something I need to tell you."

His face lost its cheeriness and became solemn. "Is everything okay love?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but erm…"

He sat on the bed beside me, now curious. "China you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

I bit my lip. "I'm pregnant again." Best just to spit it out right?

Nathan smiled a bit. "I had a feeling you'd be telling me this soon. That's why when I went out with the boys I bought you some medicine that's supposed to help with morning sickness."

I was in a bit of shock. "You knew?"

"Lucky guess…and finding a used pregnancy test in the bin was a big clue."

"You still wanna marry me?" I asked, unnerved.

This time he wore the shocked expression. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you already support me and three kids. A fourth would be a lot to handle."

"Nothing we haven't handled already, right? Now get ready. We'll announce the pregnancy tonight at dinner." He said, seeming very excited.

I nodded and got up to get a quick shower before dinner with his family.

Nath's POV

I couldn't believe it. I was so happy we were having another kid! When I first saw the pregnancy test, I was sure China would tell me if she was indeed pregnant or not. But when the morning sickness set in I knew almost for certain that she was.

Dinner with my family is always great. There's conversation, lots of laughter, good memories, good food, and good drinks to share as well. As mum brought out dessert, I asked her to sit down so that I could tell everyone the happy news. As predicted, there were lots of 'congratulations' thrown at us. Jess and mum were especially happy about us having another child. I looked at my future wife and couldn't help but smile with pride. I was living my dream as a singer and I had an amazing woman by my side along with unending support from my family. How could I have gotten so lucky?


	17. Blessed

China's POV

I woke up on New Years Eve with butterflies in my stomach, but it wasn't from being pregnant. A smile appeared on my face as I looked at my engagement ring. Today I was marrying the love of my life.

I crept out of bed and began rummaging through my things for some clothes. Jess and Karen wanted me over early so they could get me ready for the wedding. I stopped in my movements when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my torso.

"Where you going?" Nath mumbled sleepily.

"Your mom and sister want me. They're going to torture me till I look like a Barbie doll." I teased.

"You excited about today?"

"Of course I am." I smiled.

"Why don't you come back to bed? I miss you." He muttered, whining a bit at the end. It was honestly so cute!

"Nath, I've got to go. It's bad luck for the bride and groom to be together just before their wedding." I said, pecking his cheek.

His grip tightened a bit. "Please just a few more minutes?"

I laughed and tried to wriggle away from him. "No because then I'll just want to stay here all day."

"See, we both want to." Nath said, smiling like a child.

I sighed. "Nathan, I swear if you don't let me go there'll be no honeymoon for you."

"Fine, but I want a kiss."

I rolled my eyes and faced him. "Alright one kiss."

I kissed him and felt his grip loosen on me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said, smiling.

I kissed each of the children's heads as I left for "Aunti Jess's and Grandma Karen's" house. Today was sure to be a day I couldn't forget.

Several Hours Later

I finally stood up, my back extremely stiff from sitting for at least three hours straight. Jess and Karen were smiling at me like I was a work of art. I rolled my eyes and blushed. Though we were locked away in Karen's bedroom, which had a full bathroom, we could still hear all the hustle and bustle of the house. The boys and a few other guests were setting everything up in the sitting room while somewhere in this house, Nathan was getting suited, probably having someone help him tie his tie. Karen then left the room to check on everyone whilst Jess helped me into my dress. It was just a simple white gown with a purple sash around the middle. The sleeves were lacey and honestly itched like crazy while walking in heels was uncomfortable. And people wonder why I prefer jeans and sneakers…

I rattled off my frustrations to my sister-in-law—sister-in-law…I'm still trying to get used to everything. Sena walked in, holding Reagan. I smiled and hugged both my girls close.

"You're so pretty, China!" My young cousin exclaimed.

I chuckled and looked at her in her pretty dress she'd gotten for Christmas.

"You're twice as pretty as me. You might just steal my man." I winked jokingly. Sena wrinkled her face in disgust.

"Ewwww! Guys have cooties!" The child announced. Jess and I almost doubled over from laughter.

Karen came back to check on us and took the children away, leaving me with Jess. She adjusted my dress and perfected my makeup before leading me out of the room.

"It's time!" She said happily.

I noticed that the house was quiet, but soft music was playing. I concentrated on putting on foot in front of another until we entered the dining room. It was probably the largest room, and with no more people than what were present it worked perfectly.

I looked up and saw Siva nudge Nath and pointed in my direction. I chuckled and blushed at Nathan's reaction. If the boy smiled much bigger it'd break his face. Just then someone slipped their arm in mine. I glanced up and smiled at my god brother, Jax. After I told him I was getting married, Jax flew straight over to hand me over.

"You're all grown up now, Angel Eyes." Jax whispered as he walked me towards Nathan and the rest of the wedding party.

Jax slipped my hand into Nath's and the preacher man began the small ceremony. In no time at all we were exchanging vows. Neither of us could stop smiling at each other as we finally said, "I do".

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher man announced in the small room.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as Nath and I leaned in and sealed our vows with a kiss. The room erupted in a chorus of cheers, and whistles that I swore came from one of the boys. This day couldn't get much better!

Jay's POV

The whole wedding was a complete success. Honestly I've never seen two people more happy. Nath's sister, Jess, and I were in charge of keeping the wee ones out of trouble. She held on to one twin while I held the other, attempting to keep them quiet as the minister performed the ceremony.

At the end of the wedding, I noticed Sara sitting on the sofa. She had this weird look on her face. It wasn't necessarily pain, but more like discomfort. Guess that's what happens when you're carrying a 6-8 pound child inside you. I walked over to her, still holding Nath's kid and plopped down on the seat beside her. Before I could blink Sara stole the child I'd been holding and began cooing over him like he was her own. A thought struck me as I watched her play with Charles. She was going to be an amazing mum whenever our bundle of joy popped into the world. I could see us now. We'd be a real family.

Sara thrusting Nathan's son into my arms interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her in confusion till I realized she was gently massaging her stomach, obviously in major discomfort.

"Babe ya alright?" I asked dumbly, not quite sure what to do. I pressed my free hand to the small of her back and rubbed circles over the area. She looked at me gratefully and placed an arm on my leg.

"I hope you don't have any plans tonight McGuiness. Your kid's decided it's time."

I sat there for maybe ten seconds before what she said registered into my head. Once I realized it, I quickly found my friends and arranged transportation to the hospital.

When the cab pulled up Nath and I helped Sara outside to it.

"Good luck mate!" He said before giving me a brotherly hug.

Sara yelped in pain and I bolted to the taxi, belting out the directions to the hospital. I was going to be a dad today!

Sara's POV

I knew the ride to the hospital was only 10 minutes, but damn it felt longer. Pain shot through my stomach and back. I gritted my teeth, not wanting to blow Jay's or the cab driver's ear drums out.

A few nurses greeted us at the front desk when we arrived. Honestly I don't remember much after that till I was in what I think was the birthing center. That part I remember clearly. With all the yelling that was going on between me and Jay, and the nurse having to scream out instructions, our child was sure to be deaf once he entered the world. Jay's fingers popped several times as I squeezed them till they started turning blue. Idly I feared I'd fractured them.

"One more push!" the nurse called out. Jay kissed my hand and echoed the nurse's orders. I did so, and was relieved when all the pressure was lifted from my abdomen. Jay was smiling, and shouting happily.

"He's here! Our little Birdie's here!" was all I made out, before I succumbed to exhaustion. Jay kissed my forehead and stained my cheeks with happy tears before I blacked out.

China's POV

Nathan and I had just started our honeymoon at a local Bed & Breakfast when his cell phone rang. Quickly he picked it up.

"Ello?"

It sounded like Jay's voice on the other end. Was everything okay? Had Sara given birth yet?

"What? That's great! They doing alright?"

Nath's face lit up into a warm smile.

"I'm glad to hear that! Give them our best."

A huge tightness left my chest. Nathan hung up the phone, still grinning.

"Mummy and baby are doing great" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Jay says they've got a perfect little boy. Healthy too."

I smiled, thankful my friends had brought their new child into the world safely.

"Soon we'll be able to say that about our little angel." He said, moving his hand to stroke my stomach.

I placed my hand over his, just content to be in this moment. We were an official family, and so many other great things were happening. We were truly blessed.

**Alright guys so this is the end :'( I know! I really don't want it to end, but I feel it has...I've just gotten requests from several people to continue and do a third story. My twitter's changed to Wild_Rose_TW if you'd like to contact me and tell me whether or not you'd like another installment :)**


End file.
